


Oops I didn’t think I’d actually be into you

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O Elements, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Arranged Marriage, Bath Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Grinding, IM not a furry I promise, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Oil, Scenting, idk what’s to call it, light a/b/o, lots of oil, old english au, think like the princess bride time area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: “I thought you were supposed to be at a meeting,” Kolivan said. Keith shrugged.“I didn’t want to go,” he replied. Lance furrowed his brows.“Didn’t want to go?” He asked. Keith looked at Lance and his smile started to slip.“I…I’m sorry?”“Have you no respect for your empire? You run off instead of tending to your duties, and flirt with me, a perfect stranger at the same time?” He questioned while gently pushing Keith away.“I beg your pardon-““If you can’t take your job as the future Emperor seriously, then you give me no incentive to take this marriage seriously.”-Lance finds himself betrothed to a horrible man that he can’t help but feel attracted to.





	1. Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh I write this bc I wanted to write smut and then it turned into plot…

“ _Betrothed?!_ ” Lance squawked. His mother sighed.

“Lance-“

“Nu-uh! I can’t get married now, we’re at war!” Lance protested.

“This marriage will help the war,” his father pointed out. He crossed his arms and pouted like a baby.

“That’s ridiculous! This makes no sense! You’re not stepping down from the throne!” Lance said.

“We’re aware of that, and the Galra empire is as well,” his father assured him.

“Then the marriage is useless, and therefore, I refuse,” he said. His parents were quiet for a moment.

“Actually…Zarkon has fallen ill lately. With his first heir, Lotor, missing, that leaves his next son as the only option left…” his father explained. Lance lifted a brow.

“Uh…still don’t understand why I have to go and marry some strange man I’ve never met. Isn’t there like a law against that in some places still?” Lance asked. His father sighed and his mother nodded.

“Yes, but…Galra empire has been accepting of it for centuries. It’s normal for them to have a primary and secondary ruler of the same sex,” his mother explained. “They don't have kings and queens like we do. They have the emperor and the emperor’s partner who is held to almost, if not the same, respect.”

“But we’re asking you to do this because Zarkon specifically asked for _you_  to marry his son and look over his empire,” his father added. Lance bit his lip in frustration.

“So I’m just supposed to sacrifice my life here _willingly_ to marry some dude?”

“Lance,” his father said sternly.

“Lance, you _know_  it’s for more than just the marriage. It’s for uniting Altea with the Galra Empire and finally ending this war officially. All the Alteans you’ve successfully helped bring back won't have to worry about being kidnapped again. Your younger brothers and sisters don’t have to worry about taking on the responsibilities of war if something happens to you or your older brother. Don’t you want that?” She asked. Lance was quiet for a moment and looked down at his feet.

“Yes, but…” he looked up, brows pinched with concern. “…but I wanna be _with_ them at the same time.”

“Oh, honey…” his mother pulled him into a hug. “You can see us whenever you want to. You’ll be able to visit us in the future, and we’ll write to you often,” she assured him. 

     Lance hugged his mother back, and fought the urge to argue with her. Because he didn’t want to write often and visit in the future. He wanted to stay where he was with his family, and watch his siblings grow and laugh and learn. He wanted to see his parents _everyday_. Not once a week, or once a month when he could.

     He sighed in defeat, and finally nodded.

“Okay…I’ll do it for you.”

     A month later, Lance almost forgot about the whole arrangement. It was blissful, being able to spend as much time with his siblings as possible. He tried to ignore why he didn’t need to worry about his work anymore, and instead focused on his many little brothers and sisters while he still could. He was given two months, but ended up being shipped off after one when they heard of Zarkon’s condition worsening rapidly. He cried the night before he was forced to leave, and even spent the night in his parents’ bed.

     That morning he woke up and sadly sunk deeper into his parents’ sheets. They had already woken and left him cold, and he tried not to take it to heart. Instead, he got up and made his way to his bath chambers to prepare himself for his husband-to-be.

     Cleanliness was a valued trait in Altean society. It was tradition to bathe before a formal meeting, and there were certain rituals for certain meetings. Lance washed and scrubbed off any imperfections from his skin, and followed the rituals of courtship his mother taught him so long ago. He nourished his skin with oils and creams that would leave him supple and soft as a baby. While he did so, he also tended to his nails, cutting them and polishing them a beautiful gold, as well as his hair. Once he was finished, he soaked so the steam from the water could cleanse his mind and soul. 

     There was a lavish outfit waiting for him in his bedroom when he returned. It was the only thing left in his bedroom since everything else had been packed up and sent to the Galra Empire late the previous night. Sadness filled his chest as he looked at his now somber, empty room, but continued to dress himself anyways.

     His family ate breakfast with him one last time. He allowed himself to smile, but everyone felt his lingering hugs and saw the sorrow in his eyes. By the time they had finished eating, each of his siblings had given him a gift. It varied from their favorite stuffed animal, to a rock they had found with Lance one day. He loved every last item, and assured his siblings that he’d cherish them forever.

     The boat ride to The Galra Empire was slow and torturous. It would take nearly a day from Altea. Possibly more depending on the wind and tides. As much as Lance loved the sea, he didn’t really like the idea of being trapped on a large island with a stranger he’d have to call his husband. He was hoping marriage was different to Galras than it was to Alteans. Perhaps it was merely a title. Nothing romantic or sexual.

     Lance couldn’t help but feel unsettled at the idea of having sex with a perfect stranger. It was different from the one night stands he had in his teenage years. Even if he forgot about all the horrible things the Galra has done to his people, it was disturbing to him.

     He sighed and leaned his head on the railing. Shimmering water sparkled and smiled up at him in the way dazzling teeth would, and the waves flashed their glitzy bracelets at him. A smile made its way across his face as he found himself flirting with the sea, and falling in love with her charm and beauty. Water splashed against the boat and tickled his nose, and he giggled. If only he could’ve found true love first. Now that was stolen from him too.

“Welcome, Prince Lance,” a tall galran greeted as Lance stepped off his boat. He nodded shyly and looked at the purple painted warrior. “The Empire has been joyous at the news of your marriage to Keith.” Lance noticed the red markings across his forehead and eyebrows, and felt himself relax at the unfamiliarity of it.

“So Keith is the name of the man I am betrothed to,” he said. The galran frowned.

“Were you unaware of your arrangement with the heir? I thought we had discussed with your parents-“

“I’ve been aware for some time. I was just too busy cherishing my last few weeks with my family to bother asking questions,” he replied. The Galra’s face relaxed, but he did not smile yet.

“I see. That’s completely understandable. I hope that you’ll find a happy life here in the new Galran Empire,” He said. “I am Kolivan. I’ve been Keith’s advisor since he was announced as the next heir.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Lance said holding out his hand. Kolivan stared at Lance’s hand before looking back to the Prince’s eyes and giving a polite smile.

“I’m sorry, but it is important to avoid physical contact with the Emperor’s mate until they have been claimed. I’m sure you understand,” he said. Lance frowned, but said nothing as Kolivan turned to lead him to the horses.

     Lance insisted on climbing on the horse by himself, and found the flock of Galra soldiers, trying to “help” him, _suffocated_  him. He followed closely behind Kolivan, but there were two or three other Galra hovering behind him. It made him feel small. Like he was being protected for some reason.

     They rode through a small patch of jungle that connected the beach to the city, and then they slowed down as they passed through the paved streets. Lance was surprised to see so many people who looked and acted like human beings. He was so used to seeing the muddy purple war paint that he almost forgot their skin wasn’t purple and cracking like the earth when hell breaks through. 

     Instead he saw many complexions meshed together. A lot of them were the same color as Lance, and there was an indeterminable amount of lighter and darker skin. It fascinated him.

     When they arrived at the grand castle, Lance was intimidated by the moat and the drawbridge. From what he had observed, the Galra Empire was very industrial and gritty. Stone now was only used for paths, and their large structures had surpassed stone. No, instead they were made with metal. Hard, indestructible, metal.

     One of the empire’s advantages was their steel. There was a plethora of steel on their large island, and they had shown it in their weapons. Even the feathers on their bows were made with thinly sliced steel that cut through flesh as easy as the arrowhead. Their swords could withstand decades of combat while Lance was already on his fourth broadsword. Steel wire was mastered by them a century ago, and because of that Lance had mastered breaking through their wire traps they leave for his people.

     The thought of his people made him subconsciously grip the reigns of his horse. The drawbridge lowered, and Lance was reminded of how much he hated being put in this position. Kolivan dismounted his horse, and so Lance followed suit. The other Galra that followed them took their horses and lead them to the stables. Lance stared at the tall metal doors that were previously hidden behind the drawbridge.

“After you,” Kolivan said. Lance looked at him for a moment before taking a deep breath, and stepping forward.

     Inside the castle was as mysterious as its outside. The walls were smooth and made of the same metal that Lance had fought for years. The floor was decorated in wild animals that looked to be skinned and spread for the comfort of whomever decided to walk over it. Looking down at the fur made Lance wonder if it really came from an animal, and the thought that they might have made him feel a little sick. 

     Kolivan lead him up the stairs, and Lance couldn’t help but notice the paintings hung up on the wall. It surprised him, because from all he had gathered about Galran culture, he wouldn’t expect them to appreciate art enough to have their painted portraits hung around the hall. Looking up at the unfamiliar faces formed by brush strokes made Lance feel a little better because it was something he didn’t recognize.

“I believe Keith is in a meeting at the moment,” Kolivan said as he lead Lance down a long and well-lit hall. They stopped at the end of it, and Kolivan opened a door. “This will be your room for the time being. Once you’ve completed the mating ritual with Keith, you’ll be moved into the Emperor’s quarters.”

“You’ve mentioned mating a couple times. I was under the assumption that this marriage would be strictly for political reasons,” Lance said as he followed Kolivan inside his new room. Some of his stuff was there, but a lot of it wasn’t. He could only assume it was in Keith’s chambers.

“I’m sorry to be the one to inform you, but there are very important and vigorous mating roles that are deeply embedded in our culture and customs. With all due respect, it would cause a large disturbance if the people found out the emperor was not mated to their partner,” Kolivan informed him. Lance swallowed before nodding.

“O…okay. Um…I think I’m gonna…go back out and get some air…ye-yeah,” he stuttered before turning around.

“Prince Lance, you must be-“

     Lance was running before Kolivan could finish speaking. He ran out the giant front doors and dashed across the drawbridge as the Galra from earlier were crossing it. Before they could register the Prince sprinting past them, Lance had made his way to the stables. He ducked inside an empty horse stall, and hide himself in a corner.

     His breath came out unevenly, and there was hay poking into his tight trousers. He dug his fingers into the nice cloth over his body, and clung onto them because he knew it came from home. A sob finally ripped from his throat, and that was when the stall opened again.

     Lance pressed himself flat against the stall as he watched the horse walk in with wide eyes. It was a black stallion, and it’s coat glistened a true black. There were no warmth or brown hinted, and his eyes were the darkest Lance had ever seen in a horse. He scrambled to his feet and climbed over into the next empty stall panting and crying harder.

“Whoa! Hold on, Red!” A deep voice rasped as Lance shivered in the stall. 

     The horse was still, and Lance covered his mouth to hide his whimpers. He must’ve failed to quiet himself because not moments later there was the sound of boots making contact with the floor. Footsteps pulsed in Lance’s ears, and it made his heart race and his body shiver. Then, the door to his new stall opened, and he audibly whimpered. He couldn’t bare to look up at the Galra standing at the stall door, but he could barely see past his tears anyways.

     Footsteps approached him, and then he could feel the presence of someone crouching in front of him. When he opened his eyes and blinked away his tears, he was surprised to see a rather handsome man looking at him with concern and protection. 

     Rather handsome, meaning extremely handsome, based off of how fast he made Lance’s heart race just from looking at him. His navy eyes were intense, and his black hair feathering around his face was as dark as his horse. His body was dressed in a sleek suit that clung to his body with armor and a hood. His skin was pale, but not the palest face he had seen on the island.

     Before Lance could speak or try to scramble away, the man was suddenly leaning forward on all fours, sniffing his neck. For some reason it felt intimate, and Lance felt overwhelmed by the scent he put off himself. He smelled comfortable and warm. Like the porridge he shared with his family that morning, or the blankets he crawled under with his siblings. Warm sunshine that leaked in through his window on a Saturday morning.

     Without realizing it, Lance had clung to the stranger with a death grip. Burying his face into his neck and letting the man lick at a spot under his ear. Realizing what he was doing made him blush, but it didn’t make him pull his arms away from the man’s neck. It only made him sniff again, and then he smelled even better. Lance could only sit and try to resist the urge to kiss this perfect stranger in front of him while he let his strange scent calm him down.

     By the time he pulled away from Lance, he was surprised to find himself relatively calm. His lungs had simmered down, and his eyes were dry. If his heartbeat wasn’t still slightly elevated, he would’ve been completely fit to get back up. But instead, he felt dizzy from the smells this man emitted.

“Are you okay?” He asked. His voice washed over Lance, and he nodded, his fingers digging into the fabric of this man’s suit. “That’s good. Sorry if I scared you with my horse back there…” 

     Lance shook his head, and the man smirked a little. It was a small movement. A little out of place and awkward. Lance could tell he didn’t do it often.

“I’m sure it didn’t,” he replied a little sarcastically. Lance huffed and pouted, causing a real smile to find its way across the man’s face. “Do you speak? Or are you just here to pout and be cute?” He asked. 

     Lance blushed and looked away. This man was still really close and holding him, and it was fogging up his head. Lance attempted to put some space between them, but that only made him come even closer.

“I’ll let you go once you’re okay,” he insisted. Lance could only blink at him as his heart continued to pound. His hands trembled against the man’s shoulders.

“I…I, I’m okay,” Lance murmured. The man perked up when he heard Lance speak.

“So you can talk,” he hummed and comfortingly rubbed Lance’s shoulder. Lance looked away again and felt vulnerable under this man’s eyes. “I’m Keith,” he announced. Lance then looked at him with wide eyes.

“K…Keith?” Lance stammered. The man nodded.

“What about you?” He asked pushing some of Lance’s hair out of his face.

     For a moment Lance couldn’t even remember what was happening. Ever since his parents told him he was betrothed, he had been imagining Keith as this horribly controlling brute with no respect for Lance and his feelings. If _this_ was the Keith that Lance had been told about, he was thoroughly surprised by how beautiful and kind he was.

“Are we back to no talking?” Keith asked.

“Lance! I-I’m-“ Lance cut himself off and sheepishly covered his mouth with his fingers. “I’m Lance,” he tried again. Keith nodded and was still smiling about Lance’s trips.

“Lance…that’s funny, I think my betrothed is named Lance,” he said. Lance nodded.

“Yeah, that’s…that’s me,” he said shyly. Keith blinked at him, and then frowned.

“Wait, you’re…” he leaned in closer and gave another sniffing. Lance felt his heart beat faster again, and his hand tightened on Keith’s shoulders.

“Wha…what are you doing?” Lance asked. Keith continued to sniff and nose at Lance’s neck until he pulled back with a frown.

“Wow…I just thought you were a frighten citizen, but…” he trailed off looking at Lance’s eyes. “You’re beautiful.” Lance was bright red.

“I-I-“

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” he said softly. Lance shook his head.

“N-No! I-I shouldn’t have been here in the first place,” he assured him and attempted to get up. Keith stood with him, and helped Lance find his balance.

“Where’s Kolivan? I specifically told him to look after you until I could be by your side,” Keith said. Lance blushed and looked down at Keith’s hands holding his.

“Um…I kinda ran away. He was telling me about…a-a-about the mating roles, and I…I had assumed this marriage was purely political,” Lance told him. Keith lifted his chin with a finger, and Lance was overwhelmed by his scent again. It confused Lance how he could randomly smell so good, but he was distracted by the way Keith looked at him.

“I’m so sorry if our communication wasn’t clear. I won’t do anything you don’t want to do,” Keith assured him. Lance blinked.

“You…?”

“I want you to be comfortable and happy here. I really think you’ll like the people and the island,” he said smiling. Lance felt his heart hiccup.

“Uh, wh-why don't you give me a little tour?” Lance asked. Keith’s smile turned into a grin.

“That sounds wonderful.”

“Keith!” Kolivan called as he jogged up to the stalls. Keith possessively wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist, and the action wasn’t lost to the Prince. He blushed, and found himself enjoying the sensation of being protected. “I’m so sorry, I lost…” he looked over at Lance who was shyly trying to figure out what to do with his hands. “Oh.”

“Don’t worry, Kolivan. I found him,” Keith said with a smile still on his face. Kolivan then focused on the young heir.

“I thought you were supposed to be at a meeting,” he said. Keith shrugged.

“I didn’t want to go,” he replied. Lance furrowed his brows.

“Didn’t want to go?” He asked. Keith looked at Lance and his smile started to slip.

“I…I’m sorry?”

“Have you no respect for your empire? You run off instead of tending to your duties, and flirt with me, a perfect stranger at the same time?” He questioned while gently pushing Keith away.

“I beg your pardon-“

“If you can’t take your job as the future Emperor seriously, then you give me no incentive to take this marriage seriously,” he said and turned to walk past Kolivan and back to the castle.

     Hours later in his temporary chamber, he woke up from a nap. Tears stained his cheeks, and he sat up to survey his room. It looked cold, and barren. There was minimal furniture, and none of Lance’s fine clothing. He stood up and looked through drawers to find his siblings keepsakes in his nightstand. He pulled out the necklace his younger sister gave him and draped it around his neck. Then he closed the drawer, and turned to leave his room.

     The castle looked absolutely gigantic and ragged outside, but now that he was inside it felt smooth and quaint. Almost like he was in a small town instead of an industrial building. He walked down the hall he came from, and started to explore. Eventually, he found the kitchen, and the kind staff of women and men generously shared him samples of their dinner later. After that, he wasn’t full yet, but he had satisfied the slight rumble in his stomach.

     After the kitchen, was the dinning room where the table was set and ready for dinner. There was a fire place and a grand piano in the corner. Lance lit up when he saw the instrument and made his way to sit on the bench. The ivory keys reminded him of the piano he had at home, and how he would spend his days learning the instrument. It reminded him of all the days he spent with his mother playing symphonies while she sang with her beautiful voice. He smiled at the keys and pressed one. The simple sweet note made him miss home even more.

“Do you play?”

     Lance flinched and looked up to see Keith standing at the fireplace. The amber flames lit up the side of his face, and it made his eyes even more intense. He was holding two metal goblets, and the sight made Lance miss his crystal cups and goblets at home. His gaze returned to the heir, and he frowned.

“No,” he lied and turned his eyes back to the keys.

“You were drawn to it for some reason, right?” He asked. Lance surveyed the row of white and black, and memories came flooding back.

“I had one at home,” Lance murmured, feeling the tears threaten to fall on the beautiful keys. 

     Keith came closer, and Lance looked up as one drop rolled down his cheek. He set the goblets on the instrument, and crouched down to wipe away Lance’s tear. His scent was overwhelming once again, and Lance hated how much it relaxed him.

“What…what is that?” Lance asked. Keith furrowed his brows and frowned.

“What is what?” He questioned in return. Lance wiped at his other eye and sniffled.

“You’re…I dunno. Perfume? Cologne? The way you smell, it’s…” Intoxicating. Amazing. Strong. Alluring. “I-It’s strange.” It made him feel safe.

“Are you not in control of your scent?” He asked. Lance shook his head. Keith smirked. “Well, that explains why you were so honest about it earlier.” Lance blushed and then glared at Keith. He looked away and crossed his arms.

“Just answer the question. There’s no need to be an ass about it,” he grumbled.

“There’s a lot more that sets Galra apart from the rest of the world. We’ve evolved this way to ensure our survival,” Keith told him.

“That doesn’t explain how you can make yourself smell like a field on a sunny day,” Lance replied impatiently. Keith smiled.

“Is that what I smell like to you?” He asked. Lance let his eyes flicker to the heir before returning to the keys as he blushed.

“You smell like a lot of things…”

“You smell like rain and the sea,” Keith told him. Lance shook his head.

“I just woke up from a nap, I probably smell like sweat,” he replied. Keith chuckled and walked around to take a seat on the bench next to Lance.

“You do, but it doesn’t smell like how you think it does. Galra have adapted to have a superior sense of smell to most humans. With superior smell, we have an ability to control the scent we give off,” Keith explained. “It is extremely intimate during mating rituals…” he said and looked down shyly. It was the first instance of bashfulness Lance had seen from the heir, and he could smell a spike of embarrassment in his scent.

“I’ve always had a better nose than my family,” Lance said. He ignored the comment about mating because he could tell Keith didn’t exactly want to expand on that. Keith looked back at him and smiled.

“Perhaps that’s why you can pick up on it. Most foreigners aren’t very receptive to a comforting rituals,” he said.

“Is that…is that what you did earlier?” Lance asked. Keith nodded.

“You smelled very strongly of fear, and…I had a very natural urge to protect you,” Keith told him. Lance smiled a little.

“Thank you for that. I…I dunno what I’d do if you didn’t help me,” he confessed. Keith nodded.

“Of course! Anything you want. I just want you to feel comfortable,” he said. Lance nodded and looked back to the keys. “I’m uh…sorry for…earlier.” Lance was surprised to hear an apology when he was surely the one out of line.

“I was just under the impression that Galra take their politics and plans very seriously. I don’t want to be helping no one run this place,” he said. Keith nodded.

“That makes perfect sense, and you’re right. We do, I-I just…” he trailed off biting his lip, and Lance was surprised when his uneasy ness reflected in his scent. “I wasn’t supposed to take over for Zarkon. Lotor was, and…he won’t come back,” Keith confessed. Lance frowned.

“I thought he was missing?”

“Yeah, but on his own accord. We’ve written to each other a couple times, and he’s busy exploring the world. He left me to take care of the empire.”

“That’s…horrible.” Keith nodded.

“So…I’ll take it more seriously so you feel more comfortable, but please do not judge my people on my selfishness. It wasn’t my first choice to be the Emperor,” he said.

“It wasn’t my first choice to be betrothed, but…” Lance swallowed thickly. “I left my family to be here, so…s-so it only makes sense for me to expect the most of my betrothed.”

“I…uh-“

“As sad as your situation is, it’s not an excuse for you to walk around willy nilly with no regards for your country,” Lance said. “I miss my family, and yet I’m still here. If I wanted to I could load up my ship and leave, but I won’t because I understand that this is more important and beneficial to my people,” he continued standing up.

“Hold on a second-“

“Goodnight, Keith. Hopefully you’ll properly reflect and apologize instead of give me an excuse,” Lance cut him off and walked away. Keith followed him, fuming.

“What makes you think you can say those kinds of things to me? You’re in _my_  empire, you know?” He growled as he stomped after him. Lance stopped and turned to give him a glare.

“I left my _home_ to be here with you. I’m sorry if I expected a ruler instead of a childish brat,” he said before continuing down his hall. Keith stayed where he was and watched as Lance disappeared into his bedroom.

     The next morning, Lance woke up to the feeling of dread. Sunlight streamed in through his window, and he stayed in bed for an hour before he could actually bring himself to get up. He walked to the dresser given to him, and found nothing but Galran clothing. They were nice and expensive-looking, but Lance missed the white and bright colors of his clothes at home. He undressed himself and sadly placed his clothes from home on the bed. The dark colors that replaced it made him feel bland and boring.

     When he wandered through the castle again, he found himself lost in the endless corridors and flights of stairs. He was hungry, and for some reason couldn’t find the kitchen again. The Prince looked high and low, and eventually had to sit and rest. He slid against a wall to sit, and let out a tired breath. Just as he was settled he heard voices coming through the door he was sitting next to. Curiosity got the best of him, and he pushed himself back up to peek inside.

     The voices stopped, and Lance found himself staring at Keith and Kolivan joined with another Galra warrior. He felt incredibly nervous, but his stomach rumbled before he could speak. Keith stood up and came to Lance’s side, guiding him to sit down in a nearby chair.

“Are you hungry?” He asked gently. Lance recognized the note of protection in Keith’s scent again as it went crazy over him. He nodded and found his arms around Keith’s neck. He wanted to lean closer, but Keith turned his head sharply to speak to the other man in the room.

“Vrek, please go down to the kitchen and fetch Lance some breakfast,” he requested.

“Of course, sir.”

“How long have you been awake? It’s nearly noon, and I haven’t seen you all day,” Keith said turning back to Lance. His hurried tone made Lance feel cared about, and his scent was heavy with worry and even more protection.

“A couple hours ago…I got lost,” he murmured.

“That’s okay. I used to get lost in here all the time as a child,” he assured Lance.

“I’ll fetch the Prince some water,” Kolivan said.

“Oh, no. I-I’m fine-“ Kolivan closed the door behind him, and with that Lance was alone with Keith.

“I wanted to check on you this morning, but…I wasn’t sure if you’d still be mad at me,” Keith murmured. Lance cleared his throat.

“I might’ve…but you were mad too,” Lance pointed out. Keith nodded, regret tainting his wonderful scent.

“I…I apologize for being so rude. I can lose my temper sometimes,” Keith said. Lance opened his mouth to speak, but Vrek opened the door just as the words died in his throat.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said and handed the plate to Keith. He let go of Lance, and he immediately missed the feeling of his betrothed holding him.

“Thank you. We’ll continue our plans later,” Keith said and stood up. Vrek nodded and left them alone again. Keith set the plate at his desk he was sitting at earlier, and then guided Lance to sit in his comfortable chair.

“Eat,” he said as he fetched another chair for himself. 

     Lance didn’t need to be told twice, but felt a little annoyed that he was even told once. He looked down at the food prepared for him, and immediately picked up his breakfast to eat it. By the time Keith was sat next to him, half his plate was empty. Keith smiled and watched as he continued.

“How was your sleep?” He asked. Lance swallowed his bite of food and shrugged.

“I slept fine, but…I miss my wardrobe and my bed,” he replied.

“They’re in my chambers with me at the moment, but if…if it takes a while to complete the mating rituals…I can have them moved to your room in the meantime,” Keith told him.

“What are the mating rituals?” Lance asked. Keith was bright red.

“Uh…well…u-usually…um…”

“I mean, is it just sex, or is there something else?” Lance elaborated and finished off his breakfast. Although he found himself enjoying how flustered Keith was, he didn’t need to be told what sex was.

“Oh, yeah, uh…there’s a few things,” Keith nodded. “The important part is marking, but there’s also scenting, and commitments to be said. There are certain clothing we need to wear, and it must be in my chambers,” he explained. Lance nodded.

“So if we have sex now, it wouldn’t count?” He asked. Keith was flushed again.

“N-Not officially, but…i-it’s not really encouraged to have sex outside of mating,” Keith stammered. Lance pushed his plate away and leaned closer. Keith would’ve pushed himself against his chair, but Lance’s scent was so alluring it persuaded him to lean forward instead of back.

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Lance asked. Keith was flushed again.

“I-I-“

“Do you want to kiss me?” He asked further.

“Lance, I…” Keith didn’t even realize he was leaning so close to Lance that he had pushed the other man against his chair.

“You make me feel really safe,” Lance whispered. 

     With that, Keith pressed forward and kissed Lance on the lips. The Prince gasped against his mouth, but kissed him back regardless. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, and let the heir kiss and lick at his lips. His mouth was warm, and his scent was going crazy. It was heated, and lustful with his usual protective notes. It drove Lance crazy as he desperately kissed Keith back.

     The air was filled with the sound of their lips meeting, and little sounds that escaped Lance’s mouth. Keith kissed down to his neck, and ventured under his ear. Lance squirmed a little at the hot breath against his skin, and moaned when Keith dragged his teeth over it.

     This was unlike anything Lance had ever experienced. At home he was no stranger to sharing a bed with someone else, but this was different. The added intentions of Keith’s scent made his head spin, and the way he kissed Lance was needier than anyone has ever dared to. Lance’s status was always respected, so his bedmates were always respectful and never asked for anymore than Lance was willing to give. It was a stark contrast against Keith’s demanding lips.

     Hands touched his waist and his hips, and then they pushed him closer. Lance gasped as Keith crawled into his lap and devoured his lips again. It was possessive, animalistic, and the hottest thing Lance had ever experienced. 

     Keith cupped the back of Lance’s head and gripped his hair. The action made Lance’s jaw drop, and suddenly a warm wet tongue was in his mouth. He moaned again and ran his hands down Keith’s chest. There was something magnetic about him. Even though Lance was still annoyed by him, he couldn’t help but want everything that was happening. He wanted to kiss Keith, and he wanted whatever Keith wanted to do to him. It scared him for a second, how easily he wanted to be with Keith when just the thought made him feel sick that morning. Then Keith stopped to nuzzle against his neck, and Lance felt comfort invade his senses.

“I’m sorry,” Keith murmured. He was panting against Lance’s ear, and Lance felt his body react to it. He sighed and held onto Keith’s arms with shaky hands.

“You…you’re very demanding,” Lance murmured looking at Keith’s chest. The heir visibly felt shame.

“I…so-sorry, I…I shouldn’t have done that,” he said. Lance shrugged and looked to the side blushing.

“It…wasn’t the worst thing,” he said. “No one has kissed me like that, actually…”

“Like what?”

“Like…its all I could think about and…all over me, and…a-and…really hot,” Lance confessed. Keith cupped his face, and Lance looked back at him.

“I was making plans before you came in…um…plans about our alliance now that we’re due to be married,” Keith said. Lance blinked up at him.

“Okay…” he murmured.

“I just…um…I would’ve invited you to join, but…like I said…” he trailed off feeling awkward. He returned to his seat, but kept a hand on Lance’s knee. “…we were mad and stuff…”

“I’m glad you actually care about your job now,” Lance said and stood up. “I just wish it wasn’t motivated by the wrong thing,” he murmured and started to leave. Before he could get to the door Keith grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Lance wanted to protest, but found himself silent pressed so close to Keith’s chest.

“I just wanna make sure you’re _happy_ ,” Keith said. His words made Lance feel hazy. “I know we both don’t want to be in this situation, but if I can at least make you happy and ensure this alliance, then maybe it won’t be that bad,” he continued. Lance bit his lip.

“I…”

“If this can't work…” Keith trailed off. “Then I’ll let you go home,” Lance’s eyes widened.

“You…you’ll let me-“

“You can go home, and our alliance will still stand. I’ll find someone else to help me rule this empire, but it won’t hurt your people,” he assured him. Lance was speechless. “But you have to let me _try_ and make you happy. Give me an amount of time, and…a-and if I can’t make you happy then you’re free.”

“One week,” Lance said. Keith blinked.

“A week?” He asked almost incredulously. Lance nodded.

“One week.…starting tomorrow,” he said. “We can start wedding plans then if you succeed, and departure plans if you don’t.”

“I…only one week?” He questioned hopelessly. Lance nodded and stepped out of Keith’s arms.

“Seven days. I expect a lot from you,” Lance confirmed. Keith pressed his lips into an angry line before running his fingers through his hair. “Not enough time?” Lance challenged. Keith glared at him and crossed his arms.

“I-I-It’s enough time,” he insisted. Lance put his hands on his hips and cocked them to the side.

“Well, don’t look so upset about it, honey,” Lance said before turning and leaving. Keith gritted his teeth.

“Altean brat…”


	2. Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll do anything for you,” Keith replied. Lance sighed.
> 
> “Alright then. Don’t speak to me until tomorrow,” he said. Keith frowned.
> 
> “Uh…I…I don’t think I understand…”
> 
> “You said you’d do anything, so leave me to myself for the rest of the day.”
> 
> -
> 
> Playing hard to get backfires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last sfw chapter just a heads up.

     Lance wasn’t used to being sought after. He wasn’t used to people trying to win his affection, and he definitely wasn’t used to constant gifts that started to drown him in his room. He frowned at the jewels and precious metals, and shook his head. Clothing made of fine silk-like wire that glimmered in the sunlight, and shoes that sparkled with diamonds and sapphires and pearls. As nice as the gifts were, it made him sick to think that they were only a vain attempt to please him. 

     The Prince put every item back in their eboxes and tossed them outside his door before storming through the castle. He kept a box in his hand, a small one that held jewelry, and eventually found Keith in the war room. The heir looked up and Lance chucked the box at him. Keith ducked, but it hit him regardless.

“Ow!”

“Gifts? Really? How vain do you think I am?” He hissed.

“What?”

“No amount of jewels and stones will make me happy, you fool,” Lance said crossing his arms.

“Lance, these are customary gifts to welcome a spouse,” Keith growled and picked up the box. He walked over to the Prince and gently opened the package. “Each item was crafted with my spouse in mind. Your parents provided us with your favorite color, favorite fit of clothing, and your size,” he spoke with annoyance in his voice, but even if Lance was deaf he could smell how much he had vexed the emperor-to-be. Keith plucked the bracelet from the box and reached for Lance’s hand to adorn it.

“It's a tradition,” he murmured and let the diamonds settle around Lance’s dainty wrist. Lance blushed, embarrassed by his previous actions, and pulled his hand away.

“I…I see. I’m…sorry for this misunderstanding,” Lance replied. Keith shook his head.

“Its okay, I…I should’ve had it all ready sooner. The timing made it look like I had ill intentions, and I apologize for that,” he said. Lance nodded.

“I accept your apology,” he replied. Keith smiled.

“I’ve heard word from your parents. They say they are excited to hear plans of our wedding. I’ve sent a message back over sea of our agreement, and I’ll let you know their response as soon as I get it,” he announced. Lance swallowed thickly at the mention of his parents.

“Thank you. I look forward to hearing from them,” he said. Keith nodded.

“I know you miss them a lot. I acknowledge that it will be hard for me to convince you to stay here with me, but…” he trailed off, his cheeks growing a little pink. “I only hope I make you feel a fraction of the happiness you make me feel.” Lance flushed even brighter, and looked away.

“I should prepare for the day. Where is the wash room in this castle?” He asked.

“Second floor next to the library,” Keith answered. Lance nodded and turned to leave and clean up the mess he had made in the hall.

     By the time Lance was ready to bathe himself, it was about noon. The sun filtered into the bath chambers as Lance shed his clothes from the night before and dipped into the warm water. As he soaked and allowed the steam to melt into his skin, he couldn’t help but noticed the familiar vases and pots around the edge of the basin. He curiously picked up the lid and found a familiar scent hidden beneath it. Tears flooded his eyes as he realized it was his creams and soaps from home. He slathered his skin in his balms and oils and relished in the smell of his home. The ceramic of the basin allowed him to forget that he was trapped in a metal cage, and he sunk deeper into the water.

     After his bath he felt a lot better. He walked through the castle with his towel snuggly around his body and his clothes clutched to his chest. He was well aware that he could put them back on, but he wanted to change. It seemed pointless to put it on only for him to take it off in ten minutes. He was about to descend the staircase when something caught his eye on the banister above him.

     A large set of doors was in the middle of the rounded hall. As if it was the entrance to an important room. Lance let his curiosity get the best of him, and abandoned his quest for new clothing. Instead, he climbed up the other set of stairs and ventured to the large doors. He hesitantly presses against them, and they opened automatically. A gasp left his throat, but he relaxed when no one came out to ask him what he was doing. 

     Lance stepped inside and was surprised to find a large bed, a fireplace, and a variety of furniture. The fire looked like it was recently extinguished, and the room was dead silent. Lance gently closed the door behind him and wandered through the large room. It was about the same size as his parents room, if not bigger, and it had a distinct regal touch to it. It crossed his mind that this might be Keith’s room, but he forgot about that when he saw crates in the corner that were distinctly Altean. 

      He rushed to the boxes and hurriedly opened one after another until he finally found his clothes. A smile spread across his face as he looked down at all his fine shirts and trousers, and then immediately started to dress himself. He dropped his towel and dressed himself in his soft linen underwear. After that he welcomed the familiar fabric of his tight trousers, and tugged on his favorite shirt. 

     It was gold and cream, with glittering accents and small ruffles around the shoulders. the material was thick, but the sleeves were light and flowy. It paired nicely with his cream colored pants, and flared out at his waist to distinguish the different parts of his body. After tugging on a pair of his long brown boots, he finally felt at peace with himself. He looked down at his discarded galran threads, and then started to gather his own clothes from home.

“Would you like some help?”

“Ah!” Lance pulled away from the crate, and slipped on his forgotten towel. Before he could collide with the floor, strong hands held him in place and navy eyes were wide with concern. “K-Keith!” 

     He stuttered and attempted to scramble to his feet. With the heir’s hands on his waist, it was easy to get on his feet, but hard to put distance between them. It was especially hard with how tightly Keith held him. His fingers were almost earnest and anxious he might fall again. Lance settled with his hands on Keith’s chest in a hopeless attempt to keep his head clear from his addictive scent.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said sincerely. Lance swallowed hard and tried to step back again, but immediately started to slip again. Keith held him tighter against his body, and kicked the towel away from Lance.

“I…I-I’m sorry, I-I di-didn’t mean to…I-I just saw my clothes and-“

“Its okay. Don’t worry,” Keith assured him. Lance blinked, his mouth agape and his lungs still fighting for stability.

“I…this is…your room…” He stammered. Keith nodded.

“Yes. It is. Do you want help moving your clothes into your room?” He asked again. Lance was silent for a moment before nodding. Keith smiled. “Okay. Um, you can let go now if you want,” he told him. 

     Lance realized he still had a death grip on Keith’s shoulders from when he almost tripped again, and released his fingers. He stepped back red in the face, and resumed picking up his clothing from the crate.

     They moved Lance’s clothing together, and it was only after they had finished did Lance realize Keith didn’t have to do any of it. He couldn’t easily summoned someone to help Lance, but instead helped him himself. For some reason that touched Lance, and he wasn’t expecting that from a man who lived such a lavish life as Lance had. He knew his parents would call for help any chance they could. Lance was almost used to doing that himself.

“Is there anything else you’d like here with you?” Keith asked. Lance thought for a moment.

“I…I’m not sure at the moment, but…perhaps I can check,” he murmured. Keith nodded.

“Of course. Whenever you want something that’s packed away feel free to come and go as you please,” Keith told him. “We…we could even move your bed in here. I believe it’s still somewhere in the attic. I had assumed you’d be sleeping in my bed as soon as possible, but if it makes you happy I can fetch it for you,” he said. Lance blushed at that assumption, and then found himself missing his bed.

“That…That would be really nice, actually,” he nodded.

“It’ll be here before you go to bed tonight,” Keith replied with a short nod.

     Lance bit his lip and noticed how Keith’s eyes danced around his body. It might’ve been the gold on his shirt, or perhaps the tightness of his pants, but there was something that made the heir’s eyes linger. Lance clasped his hands behind his back, and he stood up a little straighter. Keith noticed the action and looked up at his eyes.

“Do you…do, do you like this?” He asked coyly. His nervousness made his throat feel dry, but Keith nodded despite it.

“Yes, you look…” he searched for the right word as he took in Lance’s appearance again. “…you look marvelous,” Keith said blinking at his eyes again. Lance blushed and smiled a little.

“Marvelous is a little bit strong of a word, don’t you think?” He asked. Keith shrugged.

“I could use stronger words,” he replied. Lance giggled a little and looked down bashfully.

“I’m sure you could…” his own eyes drifting up to observe Keith’s outfit.

     He wasn’t wearing the skin tight suit he had the first couple days Lance had been on the island, but it was still similar. Dark trousers with a dark long sleeved shirt. Earlier he had a red embroidered vest, but he had shed it after their hard labor. He looked so casual, and yet made Lance feel underdressed at the same time.

     Keith approached Lance, and bright blue eyes flickered up to the pale man. He backed up, and then found himself falling back on his bed. Embarrassment washed over him as he pushed himself up, but it quickly drained away when he saw Keith smiling and chuckling.

“I’m kind of surprised by how clumsy you are. Aren’t princes supposed to be stable and stoic?” Keith teased. Lance pouted at him before laying back down on his bed and shaking his head.

“You clearly know nothing about princes,” he hummed and closed his eyes. He felt the bed dip between his legs, and looked up to see Keith hovering over him.

“Perhaps you should tell me about what it’s like to be a prince,” he said with a gentle smile.

     Lance could smell his intentions. He was almost pathetically drowning Lance with his want to comfort and please the young prince. He bit his lip as he held Keith’s stare, and then ran his hands up his arms. The emperor-to-be shivered, and Lance enjoyed watching someone so powerful shudder under his touch.

“Do you still want to kiss me?” Lance asked flirtatiously. 

     Keith blushed and nodded a little too eagerly. His desperation leaked into his scent, and Lance pushed his chest up to arch his back in response. He reached up to hold his future husband’s face and caressed his soft cheek. Something rumbled from the heir’s chest, and Lance realized belatedly after their lips met that it was a growl.

     There it was again. Animalistic. Rough. Demanding.

“Good kitty,” Lance murmured against his lips. Keith’s face turned bright red.

“I am not a cat,” he replied.

“Could’ve fooled me. You’re practically purring,” Lance pointed out holding his hand to Keith’s chest. His voice rumbled again, but instead with annoyance instead of pleasure.

“I hope you realize that this isn’t uncommon behavior for my people. We are often described as primitive,” Keith told him. Lance’s smile faded as he recalled how brutally Galra soldiers would attack his people. It made him sick.

“Perhaps it is because you’re fighting styles are horrid, and cause harm to more than just the people you kill,” Lance said with pointed words. Keith could smell the extent of discomfort in Lance as he spoke.

“I’ve never agreed with Zarkon’s barbaric assault on the outside world. His obsession with domination is not within my interests,” Keith assured him. Lance pushed him back, and Keith allowed the prince to stand up and walk away.

“I’ve spent most of my teenage years and all of my adult life rescuing my people from the grips of savages under the guise of war paint and a purpose. It’ll take a lot for you to convince me that you’re even a little different from your fath-“

“Zarkon is _not_  my father,” Keith said sternly. Lance looked back at him over his shoulder. “I was a bastard child left on his door, and I wish I would’ve been left to die when people tell me the horrible things he had done,” he continued.

     His eyes were wet, and he looked toward the window to hide it. Lance thought about talking to him more, and perhaps comforting him, but it was a fleeting thought. Instead, he turned his head back and walked out the door. It felt wrong, but Lance didn’t want to open a conversation he wasn’t ready for. 

     It was comfortable to blame Keith. Because if it was Keith’s fault then Lance would have a good reason to go home. If it wasn’t Keith’s fault and he actually wanted to change things…Lance could easily finding himself falling dangerously in love with a man he wanted nothing to do with.

     That night, he dined by himself. Kolivan told him that Keith was busy with something, but didn’t elaborate past that. Lance nodded and finished his meal before heading to bed. He smiled at the sight of his actual bed in place of the sad and dull galran bed from earlier in the day. Keith proved to be true to his word, and Lance felt a little sad delving into his favorite sheets and pillows. He tried to force those thoughts out as he fell asleep, but they were still there when he woke up.

     Next to his pillow was a letter folded up and sealed with wax. The pattern pressed into the wax was of his family’s flag, and he instantly ripped it open to see the contents. Inside were warm wishes and love from his family. His mother was the main author of the letter, but his siblings had added their own letters to the envelope. Tears started to spill down his face as he smiled and laughed at the words presented to him. 

     As he was finishing up the last letter from his youngest sibling, there was a knock on the door. He jumped and stuttered his permission to enter. The door opened to reveal Keith with a couple of glasses. He noticed the wetness of Lance’s cheeks and then blinked.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Lance nodded and wiped his tears away.

“I just miss them,” he murmured holding up the letters. Keith nodded and approached the bed.

“That’s understandable. Coffee?” He offered the cup to Lance. The prince accepted the cup and sipped it to savor the dark flavor.

“Thank you,” he sighed and let the drink wash over his tongue. “Coffee is a luxury even my family couldn’t afford often,” Lance told him.

“We could change that,” Keith said sitting down. “Coffee grows in our jungle. We have tons of coffee beans. With this alliance we could trade easier and you could hand deliver it to your family,” Keith proposed. Lance smiled at the thought and then looked down at his cup.

“That…would be nice,” he agreed. “…perhaps you should deliver it to me and my family instead.” Keith was quiet for a moment before nodding.

“I suppose so, but…I still have six days left,” Keith pointed out. Lance smirked.

“Do you really think you can do it?” He asked. Keith shrugged.

“I mean…I got you coffee,” he supplied. Lance giggled and took another sip. “I can make you laugh and smile,” he pointed out. Lance covered his smile and put an eventual stop to his laughter.

“That’s true, but you can only do so much,” he replied.

“I’ll do anything for you,” Keith replied. Lance sighed and looked back at his letters.

“Alright then. Don’t speak to me until tomorrow,” he said. Keith frowned.

“Uh…I…I don’t think I understand…”

“You said you’d do anything, so leave me to myself for the rest of the day. If I’m supposed to be happy here forever, I should be able to explore and be on my own,” Lance reasoned. Keith licked his lips before nodding.

“Alright…should I answer questions if you ask, or…?”

“Nothing,” Lance replied. Keith nodded.

“Alright then…” he stood up. “The day is yours.” Lance smiled.

“Thank you.”

     His day was actually rather boring without Keith. He spent a good amount of time in his room re-reading the letters his family had shared, and then he spent an hour trying to dress himself. After that, he made his way to the kitchen and made himself breakfast with eggs and the various fruits at his disposal. Then, he wandered into the library and looked through the books until noon. When he finally found a title of his liking, he brought it into the kitchen and fetched some more fruit. With that, he made his way outside for the first time since he arrived.

     Hours passed as he read and snacked, but once he was finished with his book he was stumped on what to do next. He gazed down the path that lead to town, but for some reason Lance felt like the experience would be better with Keith next to him telling him about the culture. So instead. he left his book and bowl behind the stables he had camped next to, and walked around to greet the horses. His eyes caught on the black stallion Keith rode the other day, and he gently approached her.

     The black stallion was magnificent, and upon further inspection Lance found that she had a beautiful bright red saddle. He vaguely remembered Keith calling her that color, and he briefly wondered what inspired that name. He stayed behind the stall as he reached his hand out to the horse. She was a little stingy, and refused to even look at him. He gave up with a huff, and then noticed footsteps approaching him.

     Keith was suddenly next to him, and Lance was bright red. He wanted to talk to him, but he remembered that he requested do be by himself that day. So instead he stayed silent as he crossed his arms against the top of the stall door. 

     Without a word, Keith reached into the sack next to the stall and produced a handful of oats. The stallion instantly turned and trotted over to her rider, and ate from the palm of his hands. Once his hand was clean he looked at Lance briefly before turning and returning to his previous activities. Lance blushed and put his hands on his hips.

“That’s cheating!” He called after the heir, but Keith was too busy trying to resist the urge to tell Lance all about his beautiful stallion. He stole a glance over his shoulder, and smiled at the sight of Lance reaching into the sack and feeding the horse like Keith had just done.

     By the time dinner rolled around, Lance was restless and dissatisfied with the way he spent his day. No matter what he did, all he could think about was how much he’d enjoy doing it with Keith. He played with his dinner in the dining hall, and patiently waited to see if Keith would join him. The doors opened, and Lance perked his head up to see the emperor-to-be in a full set of armor. He grabbed his plate from the table, and didn’t even spare Lance a glance as he walked past him. Lance glared at his potatoes, and sighed.

     The next morning Lance woke up to coffee already on his nightstand. He sighed and gratefully drank the beverage before getting up and dressing himself for the day. Once he was properly dressed, he ate a quick breakfast that was already prepared for him, and searched the castle for his fiancé.

     Lance looked through the first few floors thoroughly, but couldn’t find anything. He checked the throne room, the library, the wash room, the war room, and even the attic. He was mostly betting on the war room, but it was even empty of any generals or advisors as well.

     With nowhere else to check, Lance concluded his search in Keith’s bedroom. He slowly approached the large doors and held his hand against the tall metal. He took a deep breath, and then knocked. The door he touched opened in react to the push of his knuckles, and he peeked inside. The fire was lit, and the entire room was warm. Lance couldn’t see Keith at all, but he could tell someone was there because of the fire. He closed the door behind him, and stepped inside his fiancé’s personal chambers.

     It didn’t take long for Lance to make himself comfortable. He sat next to his crates and pulled out more of his stuff. Wall decorations and little trinkets littered the floor around him, and he admired every one of them. A smile spread across his face, and he felt warm being surrounded by items that reminded him of home. He just about forgot his original intentions for entering Keith’s room when a door off to the side opened, and Lance jumped as Keith entered the room.

     The emperor-to-be blinked down at Lance as he stood in what looked like his sleepwear. His hair was wet, and he held a towel, so Lance could properly conclude that he was walking out of his own personal wash room. Navy eyes watched him, and he blushed sheepishly.

“I…I was looking for you, and then…” he glanced down at his personal belongings. “Then I got sidetracked,” he murmured. 

     Keith continued to dry off his hair with his towel, and Lance watched as he made his way across the room. That filled Lance with annoyance, and he got up to walk after him 

“You don’t have to ignore me anymore, y’know,?” He said. Keith walked over to his dresser and nodded.

“I’m aware,” he replied. “What did you need from me?” He asked. Lance opened his mouth to answer his question, but found it lost to him. What did he need?

“I was just…” words felt awkward in his mouth, and he blushed. Keith looked at him, and Lance looked away. “I thought you were trying to make me happy,” he grumbled crossing his arms. Keith nodded.

“That is true,” he replied and pulled out his clothes for the day. Skin tight and black again.

“Well?”

“What do you want, Lance?” Keith asked and carried his clothes to his giant bed. Lance followed and sat on the mattress.

“I dunno…I’m…I-I feel kinda lonely,” Lance murmured.

“That’s what you asked for yesterday,” Keith pointed out.

“Yeah, but not _today_ ,” Lance replied.

“Then what do you want today?” Keith asked as he pulled off his sleep shirt.

     Lance was distracted by the sudden amount of skin on display in front of him. His pale chest was lean and fit. He looked like a man deserving of his future title, and that sent heat pooling in Lance’s lap. Keith continued to take off his sleep wear, and slipped effortlessly into his skin tight shirt and pants. When he looked back at Lance, the prince snapped his eyes up to Keith’s.

“Take me out tonight,” Lance said. Keith blinked.

“Pardon?”

“Take me out and court me,” Lance added. Keith thought for a moment before nodding and moving to his dresser again. He pulled out a vest and a pair of boots.

“Alright. I’ll take you out,” Keith nodded. Lance smiled and stood up from the bed.

“Where will you take me?” He asked. Keith smiled as he put on his vest.

“You’ll see,” he replied. Lance’s smile dropped and he pouted.

“I didn’t ask to be surprised,” he said.

     Keith chuckled and walked over to the prince. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, and the prince already had his hands on Keith’s chest. Their foreheads met as Lance looked at his husband-to-be.

“You didn’t have to,” he replied.

     Lance took a deep inhale, and allowed Keith’s scent to relax him. He played with the tassels hanging from Keith’s vest, and found himself leaning in. Keith must’ve been leaning in too, because their lips met mutually. It was calmer this time, but that didn’t stop the heat from coming back. Lance kissed Keith again, and slid his hands up to cup Keith’s face. They broke the kiss and stared at each others lips.

“Should I wear something nice?” Lance asked.

“You always where something nice,” Keith murmured holding him tighter around the waist. Lance giggled and caressed his cheek.

“I mean something really nice,” he teased and brushed his lips against Keith’s. Keith smiled against his mouth.

“Yes, but be aware that I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to keep my lips to myself if you wear something _too_ nice,” he warned. Lance bit his lip and then kissed Keith briefly.

“Perhaps that’s what I want,” he whispered. Something rumbled from Keith’s chest again, and Lance’s lips were claimed once again. He giggled. 

“Good kitty…”


	3. Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good kitty,” Lance teased.
> 
> “Not a cat,” Keith replied tiredly.
> 
> -
> 
> Things get emotional and heated

“You still haven’t told me where you’re taking me,” Lance said as Keith lead him through the jungle. Keith hacked at the branches in front of them with his sword.

“I don’t think you understand the concept of a surprise,” Keith replied with a smirk.

     Lance smiled and watched the man cut their path. There was something about watching Keith work for him that Lance liked. It wasn’t just the implication that Keith cared for him, but it was the fact that he didn’t have to that made Lance’s heart feel full. They continued through the jungle further, and Lance held a lantern to light what the moon didn’t.

“Well I wouldn’t ask if it didn’t take you so long to surprise me,” Lance told him.

     Keith grunted as he hacked through the last bit of greenery and turned around to hold Lance’s hand. He set the sword down, and Lance watched the hilt fall into sand.

“Are you ready for your surprise?” Keith asked.

     Lance nodded and allowed Keith to lead him out onto the beach. The sand shimmered in the moonlight, and Lance’s breath hitched at the sight of the waves crashing against the shore. Silver painted every crinkle in the water like tinsel, and it colored the foam that gathered where the sea met the land. Lance let his eyes take in the beautiful scene, and the smell of salt water finally registered in his brain.

“Your mother told us how fond you were of Altean beaches. I know it’s not the same, but…I think this beach is most beautiful at night,” Keith said. 

     Lance took a shaky breath and stepped forward a little. The light breeze tugged at Lance’s sleeves, and he was glad he dressed in his lighter clothes. Keith followed him into the sand, and set down his sack. The prince turned around and watched Keith unpack a quilt and some food wrapped tightly in cheesecloth. He watched the emperor-to-be prepare their food and carefully grab the lantern from Lance’s fingers. He looked up to the prince and smiled.

“Do you like it?” He asked. Lance smiled back and then sniffled. His tears glimmered in the lantern light, and he covered his face with his hands. Keith stood up and kissed his forehead as he gently touched his waist. Lance buried his face into Keith’s shoulder and sobbed. “Lance…”

“I miss them…” Lance whimpered. Keith nodded and embraced the prince.

“I know you do,” he murmured. Lance sniffled again and kissed at Keith’s throat. The heir shivered, his nose brushing against his sensitive skin and pulse.

“This…this is _exactly_  like the beach at home…” Lance’s voice wavered, and Keith held him tighter.

“It’s yours. This is your beach from now on. Even if you decide to go home…this is yours,” Keith told him. Lance shook his head.

“No…n-no, I-“

“It’ll give you a good reason to visit me,” Keith cooed. Lance pulled back and blinked at his husband-to-be.

“I dunno if I wanna go,” he admitted. Keith’s heart hiccuped, and his eyes grew wide.

“You…you don’t?” He asked. Lance hesitated and then nodded.

“I can't be sure, but…” he pulled away to look at the beach again. “…this place is amazing…” he said breathlessly.

     They dined together under the stars. Lance told Keith more about his home and his family, and in return Keith told Lance about his country and what he loved about his people. Throughout all of it Keith’s scent was strong with relentless satisfaction and affection. Lance warmed up to him and smiled as he leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“You mentioned before that Zarkon isn’t you father,” Lance murmured. Keith was quiet for a moment before nodding.

“I was left at the drawbridge when I was a baby. My mother was a warrior, and my father was from off the island. Needless to say, he left before I was born,” Keith told him. Lance was silent, and then held onto Keith’s arm. His thumb rubbed against his arm. “Zarkon took me in. Lotor persuaded him because he wanted a younger brother, but I didn’t turn out to be the kind of brother he wanted,” he murmured.

“Where is Zarkon?” Lance asked.

“He’s in the east wing on the other side of the castle. You have to walk through the library to get to it, and it’s an easy to miss passageway. You wouldn’t want to see him,” Keith replied. Lance didn’t argue with that.

“Was Lotor a bad older brother?” He questioned instead. Keith chuckled a little.

“He was fun to tease. Always took himself too seriously. He didn’t like how rambunctious I was, and I didn’t like how tedious he was,” Keith said. Lance moved even closer and leaned in to kiss at Keith’s neck.

“Do you worry about him returning? Or your…or Zarkon actually dying?” Lance spoke under his ear, and it made Keith’s body warm up.

“Lotor is a coward at heart. He wouldn’t come back because my new status intimidates him. As for Zarkon…” he sighed. “I only want him to remain barely alive so I don’t fully become the emperor,” he confessed. Lance nuzzled him and then kissed more of his neck.

“I can’t imagine the burden you must bare,” Lance whispered.

     Keith turned his head to look at the prince before he claimed his mouth in a kiss. Lance closed his eyes and let his husband-to-be gently kiss him and cup his face. A slight sound made its way from Lance’s throat, and it was riddled with approval and desire. Keith pulled away and pressed his forehead against Lance’s.

“You had me thinking…there’s so much good I could do, not just for the Galra Empire and Altea, but for the rest of the world as well. My only problem is…I don’t know how to be a leader,” Keith said. Lance curled his fingers into the front of Keith’s shirt.

“I can help you…” Lance assured him. Keith’s eyes lifted, and met Lance’s. He blushed and back tracked. “If…If I decide to stay, but-“

“I wish you would,” Keith interrupted. Lance bit his lip to stop it from trembling.

“I…I still miss my family,” he murmured.

“That…that’s valid. I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“No, Keith. Don’t be sorry,” Lance whispered and held onto one of Keith’s wrists.

“Lance, I-“

“I didn’t expect to like you so much,” Lance confessed looking away. Keith furrowed his brows.

“You…what?”

“I was so caught up in losing my family that I shut off any possibility of liking you, and now…” he sighed and finished his point with a kiss. “You’re so kind to me…”

“Lance,” Keith said his name just to say it. His scent lured the prince closer and encouraging the warmth spreading in his gut. Lance felt his lips draw thin as he tried to hold back tears.

“I fear that I am falling in love with you,” he murmured. 

     Keith’s scent exploded with joy. He pressed kisses against Lance’s neck, and moved much closer. Lance’s senses were overwhelmed by the desperate man all over him, and he couldn’t help but moan when he pressed against his waist to hold him tight. Within seconds Lance was on Keith’s lap with his arms wrapped around his neck and lips on lips.

     Lance has never been touched the way Keith touched him. His pale hands roamed Lance’s body with no apology to follow it. There was no patience in his kisses, only passion and desire that made Lance’s body burn with his own lust. He met every kiss with as much drive as Keith, but eventually all he could do was let Keith lead him into pleasure. His lips all over his neck and face as he laid him down against the quilt and started rutting his hips against the prince. Lance moaned and gasped with each pulse of pressure and heat between his legs. 

     Keith poured all his heart into Lance that night, and in return the prince spilled his emotions raw for the future emperor to see. 

     When he woke up he was in bed. He couldn’t remember walking back to the castle, but most of all he didn’t remember crawling into Keith’s bed. Warmth was wrapped around his waist, and he started to panic when he blinked at the room he was in.

     Lance sat up, and he found Keith fast asleep behind him in his dark room. His crates were still in the corner, and despite the lack of light, he could see it all clearly. He immediately missed the comfort of his own bed, but he enjoyed the warmth of Keith’s hand on his naked skin…that he was just realizing was naked.

     The prince scrambled out of bed and looked for something to cover himself. He couldn’t find his clothing anywhere, and instead rummaged through his crates. He found one of his robes and immediately wrapped himself in the silk. Before he could worry about whether or not he woke up Keith, he bolted out the doors and held them closed with his back.

     As his brain woke up he remembered sleepily cleaning up the picnic and walking into the jungle. Then he remembered Keith carrying him on his back to the castle, and then Keith carrying him bridal style to his bed. It shocked him that he was the one who removed his own clothing, and he could only assume someone else picked them up. 

     Once he remembered it all he felt ten times better, and headed down the stairs to bathe himself. The wash room was as sparkling as the last time Lance saw it. His creams and oils and soaps were still lined up perfectly, and he smiled as he got his bath started. The basin filled quickly, and he shed his robe before stepping into the hot water. Once the large basin was decently full, Lance turned off the water and grabbed an empty vase to fill and pour water over himself. It cascaded down his body, and dropped from his hair as he enjoyed the warmth the washed over him.

      Before he could fully relax in his beautiful bath, the door creaked behind him. The prince jumped and gasped when he realized he wasn’t alone, and turned around clutching the vase to stare at Keith with wide eyes. His fiancé blinked with flushed cheeks and quickly looked away.

“I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t realize you were bathing,” he stuttered.

“I’ll leave you to your priva-“

“No, wai-wait!” Lance called. Keith froze and met Lance bright blue eyes. His cheeks were red, and it was obviously not from the water. He shyly pushed his hair out of his face. “Would you…yo-you look dirty,” He stammered. Keith couldn’t help but be stunned and then chuckle.

“I look dirty?” He questioned. Lance’s face got even redder and he clutched the vase tightly again.

“Yes. You do, a-a-and if you’re gonna give me attitude then you can bathe by yourself,” he said and turned away slightly. 

     Keith couldn’t help but smile as he closed the door and approached the basin. He stripped off his sleep shirt, and was in the middle of pulling his pants down when Lance glanced over at him. The heir then discarded his underwear and slipped into the basin with his fiancé.

      The water was so hot, it made the emperor-to-be shiver. He eased into it some more, and watched Lance as he moved to reach his pots and vases lined up neatly on the edge.

“What are all these for?” Keith asked coming up behind the prince. Lance gasped and nearly knocked over his pot. Thankfully, he caught it and then shot a glare at Keith over his shoulder.

“These are for cleansing. They play an important part of Altean cleansing rituals,” Lance told him. Keith blinked and watched Lance dip his hand into a small pot. He only had product on his fingertips, but as he rubbed it against his skin it seemed to multiply before Keith’s eyes.

“What are the cleansing rituals?” Keith questioned as he watched Lance rub his body.

“They are rituals to cleanse,” Lance replied and gave him a smile. Keith frowned and rolled his eyes, and then reached out to touch the suds on Lance’s skin. “There are many rituals, and each ritual has a different intent,” Lance explained.

“Such as?”

“Such as…the ritual of courtship,” Lance supplied and grabbed a rag from the edge of the basin. “I did this ritual before I came here. I scrubbed my skin of any imperfections, and used creams and oils to nourish it. It was to prepare my body to be properly courted,” he went on and handed Keith the rag he had used to scrub his body. Keith took the rag and held it between his fingers.

“I see…”

     Lance took the rag back and dipped his fingers back into the small jar. He pressed the product in the middle of the rag and then dragged it hard against Keith’s skin.

“Like this,” Lance said and continued to bathe his fiancé. Keith smiled and nodded. Blushing under the attention of such a beautiful man.

“My skin is very tough from years of _not_  scrubbing it,” Keith told him. Lance chuckled and rubbed the rag against his chest.

“No matter how rough your skin is, this will make it soft,” Lance replied as he let his eyes drift from what his hand was doing. 

     Soon his hand lost its vigor, and he was half-heartedly rubbing the rag across Keith’s skin. His other hand reached up and joined, his fingers brushing against suds and the hard muscle of Keith’s abdomen. The other man noticed Lance’s lack-luster scrub, and looked up to see Lance’s eyes all over his body. With that, he caressed the prince’s waist and guided his body closer. Lance pressed both his palms against Keith’s stomach and let out a soft gasp as Keith’s hands touched him in return.

“You’re so soft,” Keith murmured. He leaned in and teasingly ran his lips over Lance’s shoulder. “You react unlike any other to me,” he murmured. Lance bit his lip and felt his mind fog up with Keith’s lust seeping from his skin.

“H-h-h-how so?” He stuttered. Keith pressed his lips to the base of Lance’s neck, and he tilted his head back to give him more skin.

“Within mating rituals it’s common for the submissive to become mindless. Empty. Obsessed with the pleasure over the heart, but…” he wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and held him close. “…the way you fit with me is beyond physical.”

“What makes you think I am the submissive?” Lance grumbled. Keith chuckled and lifted his head to kiss him.

“Sorry. I thought it was universal in all cultures that the whiner is the submissive,” he teased. Lance pushed him back and splashed him with water, causing Keith to laugh and reaching for his partner.

“That was incredibly rude!” He squawked.

     Keith chuckled and grabbed his hand again. Lance tried to tug his hand away, but he only managed to tug Keith over him. He was pinned against the edge of the basin with Keith pressed against him. His eyes were wide, and only his hands on Keith’s ribs separated them. Keith braced his hands on the corner of the basin, and was still chuckling from earlier. Thankfully, they didn’t knock down any of Lance’s precious bath supplies.

“K-Keith, I-“

     Lance stopped talking as Keith claimed his lips. The man pinning him in place kissed him with heated breaths, and pressed his tongue against the seam of Lance’s mouth. He found himself allowing Keith inside his mouth, and thoroughly enjoying his tongue wet and heavy against his lips. He closed his eyes and let Keith’s mouth lead him into lust again.

     Lance felt incredibly vulnerable whenever Keith kissed him like this. He always had a bad habit of kissing with love instead of libido. Many of his previous lovers were put off by it, but Keith seemed to lick it up. Literally.

      Their bodies pressed against each other, and Lance could feel Keith’s erection pressed to his naked hip. He gave a soft moan against his lips, and the organ twitched. It was hard to ignore, and Lance’s curiosity only grew as Keith started to cant his hips. The prince gasped as the movement caused Keith’s stomach to rub against Lance, and he was already half hard as it was. 

     La ce panted against Keith’s mouth, and wrapped his legs loosely around his hips. That caused Keith to run a hand along Lance’s thigh, and tug him a little closer. The prince whimpered and his hands scattered across his new lover's chest. Keith found it endearing, but continue to press harder and harder against Lance’s skin.

“Mm…K-Keith…” Lance stuttered with a moan. Keith gritted his teeth and kissed the open mouth so close to his.

“I wanna feel you…be inside you,” Keith said, rumbling making its way up his throat. Lance gasped at the mention combined with Keith’s tight grip on Lance’s body. Lance reached behind him grabbed a bottle with a spout to bring closer. Keith eyed the bottle and stopped his movements for a moment.

“Thi-this is just…just oil…” he murmured. “You can…use it-“

     Before he could finish his sentence, Keith flipped him around and pressed his chest against the floor after the ledge of the basin. Keith’s fingers kneaded and pressed Lance’s skin as he showered his nape and back with kisses.

     As rough as his lover was, Lance found himself enjoying every second of it. He was so used to the caring royal treatment, that the nails digging into his sides felt so good for some reason. He whimpered for more, and within seconds he gasped as he felt the oil dripping over his ass. It spilled everywhere. Down his back, over his thighs, between his cheeks. He could feel the liquid spread over his body, and judging by how strong Keith’s scent had become, it looked really fucking hot. 

     Lance arched his back, and pressed back to push his lubed skin against Keith’s abs. A growl came from behind him, and a shiver visibly ran up his spine. He slowly stirred his hips to tempt the man behind him further, and then he felt a strong hand squeeze him. He stretched his arms out like a cat, and circled his hips even slower as Keith continued to grip his flesh. Another growl spurred Lance to fling his head back and bite his lip.

     It took Keith a few moments of just staring at Lance’s perfect skin before he could properly move again. He allowed the prince to shake his hips for him, and then he poured oil directly on his hole. Lance gasped, and Keith rubbed his fingers against his pink ring of muscle. The prince instantly started to gasp for breath and moan. His voice getting louder as Keith pressed harder against the threshold. He tilted his hips more up as Keith continued to touch him, his free hand rubbing from his thighs to his waist.

“Fuck!” Lance whimpered as Keith pushed a finger in. His arms pushed him up so his chest wasn’t against the stone floor. “Holy…” he pushed his ass out more since his previous movement tucked his hips in, and Keith growled. “…shit…”

“You’re so beautiful,” Keith huffed and ran his free hand up Lance’s abdomen, smearing oil all over his stomach. Lance whimpered and turned his head to kiss Keith on the lips. A second finger pushed inside him, and he let out a moan against his lover’s lips.

“Oh, _Keith_ ,” he sighed.

     Keith had to angle his fingers differently since Lance had tried to lean back against him, so he pushed Lance against the stone again. He moaned at the action, and propped his hips up to where they were before. A third finger was added, and Lance went absolutely mental. Keith leaned down and kissed against his upper back, but drew back to pour even more oil down Lance crack. He watched in amazement and squeezed his soft supple flesh once more groaning.

“Fuck me…fuck me, please,” Lance wheezed. He bounced his hips, and Keith was mesmerized by how fucking sexy his oiled up skin was. “Please…I want you close…baby…” He stammered as he reached back to try and pull Keith’s fingers out of him. 

     Keith’s heart melted when Lance called him baby, and he immediately went to coat his dick in oil. Lance was still going on, blubbering pleas for pleasure and love as Keith adjusted himself. The blabbing increased tenfold once Keith rubbed the head of his dick against Lance’s hole, and it nearly made Keith want to ram his cock inside his shaking lover.

“Ke- _Keith!_  Oh, fuck, Keith _please!_ Baby, _please_. Please just fuck me, fuck me, fuck-“ 

     Lance gasped and groaned as Keith started to push inside him. His ass continued on its own, and Keith couldn’t help but grab and grope at the soft shiny flesh so perfect in front of him. Lance bit his lip and moaned as Keith continued to touch him. He was slowly pushing inch by inch until Keith was fully inside him, and he sighed with satisfaction.

“Oh my god,” Lance breathed and twitched his hips back. Keith hunched over his back and groaned against his ear.

“You’re so perfect,” Keith murmured and slowly started to pull back and push it. Lance pressed his forehead against the cold stone, and continued his voice.

“C’mon baby…more…fuck, _more_ ,” he moaned. Keith started to trust his hips faster due to his lover’s request, and softly dug his teeth into Lance’s flesh. “Fuck you smell so good…always make me feel good…feel so safe,” Lance continued.

“ _Yes_ ,” Keith hissed and nosed at Lance’s pulse.

“I wanna smell you all the time…you turn me on so much, baby,” Lance gasped.

     Keith didn’t fully understand Lance’s babbling, but he found it incredibly endearing, heart warming, and, therefore, hot as fuck. He drank up every word that spilled from Lance’s luscious mouth, and did everything he asked. He moved faster, gave him more, held him close, and kissed all over his skin. The reaction Lance gave him was always unlike the previous partners Keith had experienced.

“Mm…t-touch me,” Lance requested.

     Keith stroked Lance’s hip before reaching down and sliding his fingers over his lover’s cock. It took Lance two tugs before he was cumming against the basin wall. Watching his body shudder and stutter with his orgasm brought Keith over the edge. He pulled out of his lover and watched his cum splatter against Lance’s oiled up skin. It added to the aesthetic, and the two men stayed still panting for a moment or two before their minds un-fogged.

“You just…came on my back,” Lance acknowledged.

     Keith huffed in agreement and pulled Lance up off the floor to join him in the basin again. He lead his lover more into the water, and sat them down on a ledge under the water. Lance relaxed in Keith’s arms. And let the water lap at the sweat and oil and cum on his skin. He nuzzled against Keith’s neck and smiled when he heard a rumbling in his chest.

“Good kitty,” he teased.

“Not a cat,” Keith replied tiredly.

“Why don't we get out of this gross dirty bath and go back to your bed to take a nap?” Lance suggested in a whisper.

“That’s a really good idea,” Keith acknowledged with a grin.

     They did indeed got out of the gross dirty bath and went back to Keith’s bed to take a nap. Their nap lasted a couple hours before Keith was on Lance again and nipping at his neck. The prince giggled awake and turned them over so he was the one on top this time.

     After all the grinding and kissing, Keith grabbed his own lube from his nightstand. Within seconds Lance was bouncing on his lap, his skin glowing from their previous round and from the oil he bathed in. If his heated gaze wasn’t directed at Keith, he was leaning back to show his lover his body in full. Keith didn’t hesitate to just stare at the smooth expansion of skin, and attempted to touch all of it.

     Another nap followed that, and when they woke up food was brought to them by the kitchen staff. Keith watched Lance shove his food in his mouth, and smiled in adoration for the man he was betrothed to. Just as he was about to try and rile him up again, there was a knock at his door.

     One of the doctors came in without permission, and Keith’s heart dropped. Lance paused as the woman in the white coat approached them. She cleared her throat and looked at Keith directly.

“Zarkon has…he passed away a few minutes ago,” she announced. Keith froze and clenched his jaw. “He wasn’t in any pain, but it wasn’t quick. I’m so sorry,” she continued. Keith shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

“What…what happens now?” Lance asked.

“Well, Keith will have to go through certain rituals to become the new emperor. Unfortunately, Lotor is still nowhere to be found, so Keith is our only option,” she explained. Lance nodded.

“Okay…thank you,” He said. She smiled sadly.

“You are the betrothed, are you not?” She asked. Lance smiled back and nodded. “I’m happy that Keith is betrothed to such a lovely individual. I wish you two the best.” And with that she turned and left.

     With the room empty again, Keith moved to sit on the edge of the mattress. He dug his fingers in his hair, and let out a heavy breath. Lance crawled closer behind him, and then held him from behind. The emperor-to-be was shaking.

“Keith?” Lance asked.

“I can’t do this,” he murmured, his voice hoarse.

“Baby, what are you talking about?” Lance asked gently.

“I-I can’t be an emperor…I’m just…I-I-I’m not a leader. I can’t lead!” Keith panicked.

“Yes you can, okay?” Lance cooed and held his head against his chest. Keith turned completely to hug Lance around his waist and cry into his shoulder. Lance patted his head and shushed him. “Don’t worry, baby. It’ll be okay. You’ll be an amazing leader. You told me about all the fantastic things you wanted to do,” he reminded him. Keith sobbed.

“I was so lonely before you…” he whimpered. Lance couldn’t help but frown. Keith’s scent was insecure and sad, but it was mostly filled with fear and anxiety. It made Lance antsy.

“Baby…”

“I-I can’t do this by myself…I don’t wanna do this,” Keith cried.

“You don’t have to do this by yourself, okay?” Lance assured him. Keith only sobbed harder, and Lance squeezed him just as hard. “You _won’t_ do this by yourself, okay? You’ll…You’ll have me,” He decided. Keith pulled away with big watery eyes.

“You…so you’re…y-you’re gonna…”

“I’ll stay with you, Keith,” Lance confirmed. Keith let out a watery laugh and managed to smile before leaning in to kiss his betrothed.

“Oh my god…thank you…thank you so much,” Keith breathed between kisses. Lance caressed his cheeks and kissed him back.

“Shh…it's okay, Baby,” he murmured. Keith let Lance nurture him against his lips, and then pinned him against the bed.

“I think I’m falling in love with you too,” Keith whispered as he crawled over his lover. Lance couldn’t help but smile a little as Keith kissed all over his skin.

“I know,” Lance murmured. Keith’s chest was rumbling again, so Lance dug his fingers in his fiancé’s hair. The rumbling got louder, and Lance giggled. “My kitty.”

“Not a cat.”

     Keith ended up falling asleep on top of his betrothed five minutes later. When he woke up there was a blanket over him, and his bed was empty. He turned on his side, unmotivated to try and push himself up, and found his doors closed and the fireplace lit. Before his brain could comprehend anything, Lance walked in and tended to the fire. He was fully dressed in his clothing he brought from home, and Keith admired how nicely it complimented everything about him. He was finally inspired enough to push himself up and try to orient himself.

“Lance…” he murmured. The prince’s attention was instantly focused on Keith, and he was by the heir’s side in seconds.

“Hey,” he said softly with a smile. Keith rubbed his eyes and fully sat up.

“What…what’s happening?” He asked. Lance sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Keith’s knee over the blanket.

“You fell asleep, so I went ahead and started working with Kolivan to plan your coronation. We’ve already sent out ships with announcements of Zarkon’s death, as well as invitations to your ceremony,” Lance told him. Keith blinked.

“When…is that?” He asked.

“In about two months. We wanted to give everyone enough time to arrive once they received their invitation. My parents response to your proposal actually came as we were sending out the invitations,” Lance answered. Keith’s heart felt a tight grip of fear squeeze it.

“Oh…what did they say?” He asked. His fear must’ve been evident in his scent because Lance gave him a reassuring caress up his thigh.

“They said that they accepted your proposal…and that they miss me,” Lance told him. Keith bit his bottom lip nervously, but Lance could only giggle at the remaining notes of anxiety in the air.

“I sent back a letter telling them I was staying. I…wanted to wait until you were awake before I got started on the wedding plans,” Lance told him. Keith blinked at him, and felt relief flood his body.

“We should do it now,” he murmured. Lance laughed and blushed.

“Is this how you propose to me? Naked in your bed after I did your job for you?” He teased. Keith cracked a smile, and then nodded.

“Yeah…Lance,” he grabbed his betrothed’s hand. Lance’s cheeks got hotter and he looked between Keith and their hands. “I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. I…I can’t imagine doing this without you,” he confessed. Lance smiled back.

“Well…you could definitely use the help,” he hummed. Keith frowned playfully.

“Whatever do you mean?” He questioned. Lance giggled and shrugged, his eyes flirty and sharp.

“You seem to be better at pretending to make plans than to actually make plans. Kolivan told me about your struggles with diplomatic and domestic issues…which is all the issues.”

“I told you, I’m not a leader,” Keith replied, stressfully running a hand through his hair.

“That’s why you have me,” Lance replied leaning over to kiss Keith’s cheek. His fiancé accepted to affection, and then reached for Lance before he could pull away. Their lips met, and Keith smiled at him happily.

“And what would I do without you?” He whispered caressing Lance’s face.

“You’d never make plans. That’s for sure,” Lance replied. Keith chuckled and nodded. “Speaking of plans…our mating rituals should take place tonight,” Lance told him, his cheeks growing pink. Keith blinked and pulled away a little.

“So soon?” He asked. Lance looked away bashfully.

“While I was working with your staff…there was a constant questioning of my status and relation to you. A few I could feel searching my neck with their eyes. If I am to be the same respect as you, it must be completed as soon as possible,” he explained. Keith nodded.

“Right. I forget how traditional my culture can be,” he replied. “It would be difficult to complete the rituals tonight, but I can promise you if we wait for tomorrow, it will be much more enjoyable for the both of us,” he told Lance. The prince nodded.

“That’s understandable. Thank you.”

      That night Lance found himself tossing and turning in his own bed. It bothered him because he knew his bed was the most comfortable bed in his kingdom. Growing up he had been picky about his mattress, duvet, his sheets, and especially his pillows. His parents spent a long time making sure Lance’s bed was acceptable, and they had succeeded years ago. Except, for some reason, it was now as comfortable as a rock.

     After a couple hours of trying and failing to fall asleep, Lance threw off his covers and made his way up to Keith’s chambers. The tall doors easily moved out of his way and he snuck inside the dark room. It was quiet, but it was warm. Dying embers glistened in the fireplace, and Lance admired their glow before crawling into Keith’s bed.

     The emperor-to-be was still and quiet under his sheets, and Lance didn’t hesitate to snuggle up behind him and wrap his arms around Keith’s waist. For some reason, it was the most comfortable place Lance has ever been. The bed was stiffer than what his delicate skin preferred, and the sheets were a little too rough as well. It was so different from his feather pillow and soft linen, and yet he was falling asleep faster than he had ever fallen asleep in his life. 

     Before he could fully drift off to sleep, his lover moved. He lazily lifted his arm as Keith turned and hugged Lance closer to him. The feeling of comfort and protection rained over Lance, and it made him smile and muzzle against Keith’s neck. The emperor to be moaned tiredly, and held Lance tighter.

“Mmm…is this…I’m dreaming, huh?” He muttered. Lance giggled and kissed his lover’s neck.

“Am I often the subject of your dreams?” He asked, his raspy voice wafting around Keith like smoke.

“Every night,” Keith answered, his mouth moving against the top of Lance’s head. 

     He took in the prince’s scent, and a rumble came from his chest when he recognized a hint of arousal deep under the contentment and comfort.

     Lance bit his smile, and then pressed a kiss to the base of Keith’s neck. The heir growled more than purred, and squeezed Lance’s waist with his palm. A chuckle dusted Keith’s collarbones, and Lance slowly hooked his leg around Keith’s. His robe was pushed away, and his bare skin came in contact with Keith’s and it made the heir growl again. His hand moved down to Lance’s thigh, and gripped the flesh possessively.

“My kitty,” Lance whispered and hooked his leg more over Keith’s hip.

“Not…fucking…you smell so good,” Keith’s voice was hoarse as he buried his nose in Lance’s hair. The prince smirked as he focused on his arousal Keith sparked in him.

“Do you like it?” He asked. Keith nodded and pulled his hips closer by his thigh.

“You smell like…fuck, you smell like you’re _wet_ ,” he huffed and cupped Lance’s ass. Lance giggled.

“Wet?” He questioned and kissed Keith’s throat again.

“Yeah…like you’re dripping…waiting for…god, I wanna fuck you,” He rasped and pushed their hips together. Lance gasped softly, and moved his hips with Keith.

“I…I-I can’t say I’m wet, but…fuck…fuck me,” Lance breathed. 

     Keith turned Lance over so his stomach was on the mattress. The prince yelped, and shivered as strong hands pulled his hips up. His underwear was shoved down to his knees, and his robe flopped out of the way. He moaned as Keith pressed his tongue between his cheeks, and grabbed onto the sheets.

     Lance melted against the mattress. He was maybe expecting hands and kissing, but he wasn’t expecting Keith to be this energetic so fast. His lover’s tongue was right against his entrance, and he mewled with every pass of the wet hot muscle. He pushed his hips up, and pressed his chest flat on the bed as his body started to tremble with the lazy pleasure licking at his core. 

     Keith squeezed his cheeks, and pressed his tongue past the threshold. Lance gasped and swayed his hips a little. Keith’s grip tightened, and he growled against his flesh. The prince stayed still, but still tried to press against Keith’s face. His body was hot, and sweat was starting to cling to his skin as Keith pulled out his tongue and pressed his fingers against Lance’s hole.

     Suddenly, all pressure and pleasure stopped. Lance whimpered at the lack of stimulation and tried to blink to see what was happening. His eyes weren’t adjusted to the darkness, so he was surprised to feel oil dripping between his cheeks. He gasped at the warm lubricant running down from his hole to his balls. Keith’s tongue returned to lick it up only for him to pour even more.

     Lance moaned, his senses once again overwhelmed by the thick heavy scent of Keith’s lust and arousal. He could almost taste how turned on his lover was. Based on the growling he could hear from his chest, Lance made the assumption that Keith’s eyes were adjusted enough to see the scene he had created. More oil hit his skin, and Lance bit his lips before slowly circling his hips like he did before.

“Fuck,” Keith sighed and grabbed Lance’s ass again. Lance stopped his movements and bit his lip. “Keep doing that,” Keith urged and kneaded his ass. 

     Lance did as his lover asked, and twirled his hips. Keith’s hands slid down to Lance’s waist, and pushed more of the robe out of the way. Electricity crawled up Lance’s back with Keith’s hands, and he shivered with delight. He rocked his hips back sharply, and pushed back until he made contact with Keith’s hips.

     The heir growled loudly, and Lance was surprised by how much that turned him on. It almost sent him into a frenzy. His mind slipping into desire for mindless pleasure and love from his fiancé currently hunched over as if to penetrate him. He moaned loudly, and gave his ass a shake to tempt his lover to take him. His voice was thin as he started to beg.

“Keith…Keith, baby…/fuck/…please. Please please please…” he breathed.

     His lover kissed his nape as two fingers slipped inside him. Lance gasped at the stretch, but loved how Keith’s fingers fit inside him so easily. He arched his back deeper, and widened his thighs. Sweat was dripping down his legs and gathering behind his knees. It mixed with the oil between his legs, and the added scent of his perspiration drove Keith crazy.

“Smell so good,” Keith growled. Lance moved against his fingers and sighed.

“Mmm…m-made it for you…” he managed and then pressed his forehead to the sheets. Keith let out another deep, bestial sound and kissed his shoulders more intently.

“Fuck…” he burrowed his nose into Lance’s neck and slipped in a third finger as he took in the prince’s deeply aroused scent. Lance whined and pushed his hips harder against Keith’s fingers. “You’re so perfect…controlling your scent for me…you’re so fucking amazing…wanna fuck you… _so_  bad,” he rambled. He started to rut his hips against Lance’s slick thighs, and Lance moaned at the sensation of his lover’s cock against his skin.

“Fuck me…fuck me now…wanna feel you…god, put your fucking dick in me,” he groaned and reached back to touch his lover. Keith pinned down his wrist and mouthed at Lance’s shoulder.

“Gonna fuck you hard,” Keith rasped. Lance whimpered, his scent screaming “yes yes _yes!_ “ as Keith pulled out his fingers and rubbed the head of his cock against his threshold.

“ _Please_ …” Lance breathed.

     Keith pushed inside him, and Lance loved how _full_  it made him feel. There was nothing else he had ever experienced that felt as _right_  as this. He hummed with pleasure, and it quickly trailed off into whining and whimpering as Keith started to thrust his hips. The heir intertwined his fingers with the hand he pinned down, and his lips pressed sweet kisses around Lance’s nape.

“That’s right, Baby. You’re doing good, you’re doing _so good_  I can’t believe how fucking sexy you are,” Keith rambled in his ear. Lance moaned louder, the sensation of his lover’s voice tickling his ear only adding to the pleasure. 

     Keith never spoke to a lover like this before. Once they had become consumed by the pleasure there was no point, but Lance seemed to have a reaction in every way. His scent was stronger, and his body trembled. Another whimper came from his throat, and Keith adored every tiny reaction his lover gave him.

“‘M gonna fuck you so hard tomorrow…make you feel so good and safe, I promise, baby,” Keith went on as he rubbed his thumb against Lance’s hand. The prince let out a high pitched whimper, and pushed his hips back against Keith’s thrusts.

“Please…please…you make me feel so good…so safe…so amazing,” Lance wheezed and huffed.

     Keith dragged his teeth over Lance’s spine, and the prince stiffened before letting out a strangled moan. His body became tight around Keith’s cock, and it was only when his own orgasm hit that he realized Lance was cumming untouched. 

     Their shared climax lured out another animal-like rumble from Keith’s chest before he pulled out and continued to kiss at Lance’s nape. He flopped onto his side, and pulled Lance closer by his waist. With his lover against his chest, Keith let out a continuous pleasant growl from his chest, and Lance found himself slightly mimicking it with a soft sigh and hum.

“My kitty,” Lance murmured and held the arms around his waist lovingly. Keith peppered kissed against his neck and practically purred in agreement.

“Yours…”


	4. Pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good evening,” he whispered.
> 
> “It is now,” Lance replied with a smile in return. Keith chuckled.
> 
> “It definitely is.”
> 
> -
> 
> And they lived happily ever after…

     Lance woke up to an empty bed. He would’ve been disappointed if he hadn’t spotted Keith sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace. He was wearing tight black trousers and a loose black shirt with the front untied. The sight of his pale skin and messy hair made Lance smile as he pushed himself up to stretch. His robe fell off his shoulder, and it was only when he blinked at his lover sleepily that he noticed the navy eyes that followed him. Keith gave him a warm smile.

“Good morning,” he greeted, his lips sticking together at the corners.

     Lance’s smile turned into a grin, and he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. The prince was well aware of how much of his skin was on display, and he hoped he was properly conveying his intentions through his scent. He saw how Keith’s eyes dripped down his body like molasses. Slow, and leaving behind a sticky trail of lust.

“It is now,” he spoke in a low voice and crossed his legs purposefully. Keith bit his lip and took a moment to appreciate the miles of smooth skin cascading down his mattress.

“It definitely is,” he agreed.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Lance asked as he stood up. Keith looked up at his eyes as the prince approached him. He smirked.

“I thought you were the one who was good at planning,” he murmured. Lance only smiled as he climbed into his lover’s lap.

“Well…considering the fact that I haven’t the slightest idea as to what your mating rituals are, I think it’s safe to assume you’d be in charge of the plans today,” he said spreading his fingers over Keith’s cleavage.

“You make a good point,” he said with his arms still on the arm rests. Lance pouted and rocked his hips cutely in Keith’s lap.

“Why won’t you touch me?” He asked. “I know you want to. I can smell it.” Keith chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m not allowed to until tonight,” he replied. Lance frowned.

“Why?”

“Its part of the rituals. The maids are about to fetch you for your morning ritual, and then we’ll see each other briefly for breakfast, and then midday ritual, lunch, and the final preparatory ritual before we meet back in my chambers tonight,” he explained. Panic peaked in Lance’s scent, and Keith yearned to comfort his love.

“But…I won’t really see you until tonight,” he noticed. Keith nodded.

“It's significant. It’ll make our reunion tonight that much more euphoric,” Keith assured him. Lance bit his lip and furrowed his brows.

“I guess that makes sense, but…” he looked at his fingers playing with the strings on Keith’s chest.

“I don’t wanna be away…”

“Prince Lance? It’s time for your morning ritual,” a woman announced as she entered the bedroom. She frowned when she noticed their intimate position and marched over to gently pull Lance off of the emperor-to-be. “Sir, I beg of you. You’ll have plenty of time to indulge tonight,” she assured him, clearly vexed.

“B-but…” he looked at Keith as the woman tugged him towards the door.

“I’ll see you soon,” Keith promised as he watched the woman drag Lance out of the room.

     While he was true to his word, Lance found the short ritual longer than it needed to be. He was bathed, but it was less for cleansing and more for preparing. The maids were crushing up leaves and flowers with pestles in mortars. They combined the dried ground up leaves with water and poured it over Lance’s entire body before feeding it to him. He smelled of tea and flowers, and happily drank the beautiful smelling liquid. After that. they bathed him in hot water, and removed all the hair from his body.

     Once he was sat across the table from his soon to be mate, he found himself smiling again. While the ritual was enjoyable, he found it hard to properly appreciate without the presence of his lover. Now that he was sat with Keith, his mind felt at ease and he could finally eat.

“I hope you had a lovely bath,” Keith said. Lance nodded and once again, let his bathrobe fall off his shoulder. He looked down at his food feeling Keith’s eyes on his bare skin, but only for a moment.

“The tea was delicious,” he responded simply.

“Sir, please remain fully dressed,” one of the maids said pulling up his sleeve. Keith chuckled as Lance pouted at the maid.

“It’s not my fault it fell off,” he grumbled.

“I’m sorry, but mating is taken very seriously in Galra culture. We are prohibited from seducing each other until tonight,” Keith informed him. Lance crossed his arms and huffed, only to be met with a flirtatious smirk. “Although your attempts are not in vain since all you have to do to seduce me is be in the room,” he spoke in a husky voice. It sent chills down Lance’s back, and made him smile at his lover.

“Sire, I beg you to keep your tongue to yourself,” an older maid grumbled. Keith and Lance laughed as he looked over at the old woman.

“My apologies.”

     After they finished their meal, Lance was whisked away once again to his private chambers. It was strange seeing his bed so neatly made and abandoned before noon, since he was used to making such a mess in it. It was also strange seeing his bed at all since he left it so late last night.

     The maids stripped him of his robe and boxers, and then rubbed various lotions that glistened all over his body. Then they opened the many boxes of gifts Keith had given him a few days ago. They dressed him in soft undergarments that covered slightly above his waist to his mid thighs. Then they draped golden chains all over his body. Gold hung from his shoulders and neck that then beaded off like water. Metal wrapped around his arms, his thin waist, and then his thighs. It beautifully complimented his tan complexion, and was contracted against the sapphires dangling above his belly button, below his clavicle, around his wrists, and the center of his thighs.

     Over the jewelry they adorned him in thin petal-like peach fabric that left his skin bare despite being covered. A sleeveless shirt that gave him plenty of room, and loose trousers that made his legs look sleek underneath. The shirt had a lace in the front that was kept loose, and the material instead looked like it could’ve easily been torn to shreds.

     While the clothing wasn’t loose, the weight of the chains made Lance feel grounded. The sapphires sparkled through the clothing beautifully, and it was hard to miss how it accentuated his body under the fabric. 

     The last piece of fabric was a light coat that draped over his body like a robe without ties. It was a different tone from the fabric underneath it, and it shimmered iridescent under the sunlight that shone through the widows. It left his wrists bare to be adorned with more jewelry, and then a final chain and sapphire was placed on his head to hang over his forehead.

     It took the maids well over three hours to properly lay the fabrics over Lance’s body. There was a very specific way to wear the chains, and they spoke a short blessing before they even touched the fabrics. Even after he was fully dressed they massaged his hands, neck, and face with oil before they told him he was ready to go to lunch.

     Keith was outside in the courtyard. Lance had never been in the courtyard, but instantly fell in love with the lush greenery and colorful garden. He smiled when he spotted his lover at a table in the middle of all the green. He now wore a pillowy, long sleeved, white shirt that was constricted to his torso by a tight vest and belt. He wore similar trousers to the ones he wore that morning, but instead they had a certain sheen to them. Everything about him looked strict and regal and very subtly demanding of respect. Lance liked it.

     When Keith spotted Lance, he nearly fell out of his chair. He stood up instead to save himself, and his face grew red as he stared at Lance’s less than well huffed physic. The prince grinned at him and did a little twirl to show his love the full ensemble.

“What do you think?” Lance asked placing his hands on his hips. Keith looked him up and down and up and down again. He then gripped the edge of the table and ran his fingers through his hair.

“You look…fucking amazing,” he said. His eyes were stuck on the sapphires that shimmered through the golden peach fabric. Lance giggled and turned a little slower for Keith to see the sapphires that dripped over his spine. He peeked over his shoulder coyly and turned to face him again.

“Do you really think so?” He asked. Keith nodded, still staring at his body.

“Sire…” Keith barely managed to look away from his love and to the young maid next to him.

“Yes?”

“Might I suggest you avoid _leering_ at your betrothed?” She spoke quietly as to not embarrass him, but her attempt was in vain. Keith blushed loudly and furrowed his brows.

“Leering? Am I leering?” He asked back in a hushed tone. She nodded.

“Indeed so. Prince Lance seems to be the only one unbothered by it, but that’s understandable,” she told him. He nodded and forced himself to look at his lover’s eyes instead of his body.

“My apologies,” he murmured. Lance shook his head and moved to sit across from Keith.

“I don’t mind. I’ve missed you,” he said and sat down slowly. Keith sat as well and tried to resist getting caught in chains and jewels and glimmer Lance was covered in.

“I’ve missed you too,” he smiled.

“You look wonderful. Did they take forever to dress you too?” He asked. Keith chuckled and nodded.

”Yes, there are several blessings to be spoken when dressing the dominant. The submissive is usually only blessed with beauty and fertility if breeding is possible,” Keith said. The maids came in with food, and set dishes in front of them.

“What blessings did you get?” Lance asked.

“Um…I think power, strength, agility, and endurance. There’s many types of power and strength, so there’s a blessing in physical strength, emotional strength, and so on,” Keith explained.

“Why didn’t I get those blessings?” Lance asked. Keith stuffed a chuckle and reached for his wine goblet.

“I mean no insult to you when I say this, but…there’s not a lot that you’re going to do tonight. Most of these blessings are for the purpose of…our later activities,” Keith told him. Lance blushed.

“Oh…I see…”

“If you want any more blessings before tonight, you can ask the maids and they’ll give it to you. They’re very kind and understanding, and it’s not uncommon,” Keith assured him. Lance nodded.

“Thank you…”

     They ate their meal together, and were then taken separate ways to prepare for the final rituals. Lance was placed in the wash room again, but was sat at the edge of the basin instead of inside. His iridescent robe was stripped from his body, and then steam filled the room. The maids spread oil on his arms, and under his garments. He didn’t request any further blessings, and allowed the maids to murmur the final blessings as they bathed his feet. 

     Once again he was handed a cup of tea, and he gladly drank it down. This time the beverage had a different flavor, and left his lips feeling tingly. He then was offered another cup, and was offered to relieve himself after he finished.

     A couple hours later, after sitting in the steam and drinking tea, Lance was lead to Keith’s chambers. He walked in to see Keith standing with a taller man at the foot of the bed. Confusion flickered in his eyes, but it didn’t last long as his lover approached him. Keith smiled and reached out to touch Lance’s hand. Lance met him halfway and felt sparks leading down his arm from where Keith touched him.

“Good evening,” he whispered.

“It is now,” Lance replied with a smile in return. Keith chuckled.

“It definitely is,” he said before leading Lance to the other man.

“Lance, this is Thace. He’s the closest thing to a father I’ve ever had,” Keith introduced. Thace smiled and held out his hand for Lance to shake. The prince accepted the gesture.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said. Thace nodded.

“And you,” He replied. “Traditionally, both the dominant and the submissive’s parents would be present for the final blessing, but since this is a bit of an emergency ritual, this will do,” he explained.

“Oh, I see…” Lance trailed off thinking about his parents back home. “Should I have attempted to invite my parents…or?” Keith squeezed his hand.

“Don’t worry. Usually foreigners aren’t very fond of the idea of being present before their child is about to be mated for life. Since this is a rather untraditional marriage, it would be the end of the world,” Keith assured him. Lance nodded.

“I do miss them…” he murmured.

“We can set sail to visit them tomorrow if you’d like,” Keith told him. Lance’s eyes lit up and he nodded.

“Yes…I’d love that…thank you.”

“Shall we start the final blessing?” Thace asked. Keith and Lance nodded.

“Yes,” Keith confirmed.

     Thace started his blessing, and Lance only just noticed that he was speaking a different language. As he thought back through his day, he realized all of the blessings spoken to him earlier were in the same language Thace was speaking currently. He had no idea what he was saying, and by the way Keith was listening, it looked like he did. Before he could worry about it too much, the blessing was already spoken, and Thace was smiling down at them.

“I never thought I’d see the day that Keith would finally find enough happiness in someone else to be their mate. Lance, you are truly a beautiful person,” Thace told him. They both blushed and Lance nodded with a smile.

“Thank you.”

“I wish you well tonight, and for the remainder of your lives together. Maybe your bond be stronger than any steel forged on this island,” he said before walking away and out the doors.

     For the first time since that morning, they were alone. There were no more maids in the way, or any more stupid rituals that needed to be done. All the blessings has been said, and all the preparing had lead up to this moment that had Lance sweating. The fireplace illuminated the room, and Lance couldn’t help but admire how nice the warm light looked on Keith’s face.

“You look marvelous,” Keith whispered, taking Lance’s other hand. Their fingers intertwined and Lance felt himself blush.

“I’m sure there are stronger words you could use…” the Prince murmured, looking down coyly.

     Keith let his hand trail up to his shoulder and then down to his waist. The fabric did nothing as a barrier between Keith’s fingers and Lance’s skin. He could feel every second of contact, and it sent shivers up his spine. The chains hanging from his arms dangled over Keith’s arm as Lance held on to his bicep for support. His scent was heavy with want.

“Alright then…” he pulled Lance closer, and the prince gasped at the contact. “How about…sexy?” 

     Keith leaned down and brushed his nose against Lance’s jaw. Sparkly tan fingers tightened around Keith’s arm. His skin was overly sensitive, and he felt hot. Like almost _too_ hot. His skin was crawling with the heat, and even the slightest touch on his waist was driving him crazy. His lover’s words almost acted like a drug, luring him closer and fogging up his brain. Lance let out a shaky breath.

“I-I don’t feel…thi-this is weird,” He panted. Keith didn’t appear to be worried, and instead put a comforting hand on Lance’s cheek. The feeling of his skin offered relief for some reason, so Lance nuzzled against it.

“Did the maids not tell you about the tea?” He asked. Lance shook his head. “I’m so sorry they were so neglectful.”

“Wha…what’s happening?” he asked and naturally moved closer.

“The tea is an aphrodisiac. It sends you into a frenzy required for the mating ritual. Some would say it makes you act like a bitch in heat,” Keith said with a soft smile. Lance giggled too.

“Do I really need tea to help me? I already want you,” Lance murmured moving closer to nuzzle Keith’s neck. The heir stiffened and clutched Lance.

“Ye-Yes, there are…some moments of discomfort and…a-and it helps encourage a strong bond,” he said. Lance started to kiss the spot under Keith’s ear the smelled the strongest, but Keith grabbed his shoulders before he could do anything else. 

“Lance, i-it’s gonna do things to me, okay? I’m gonna be… _very_  aggressive with you, a-and,” he swallowed hard as his eyes dodged to Lance’s neck. “I jus-just wanna make sure y-you’re okay with that.” 

     Lance nodded, his pupils blown wide as he noticed how strong Keith’s scent became. He was very obviously holding himself back, and Lance decided he didn’t like that. This was his partner, why was he shivering like a leaf and resisting? _He should already be inside him._

     That thought brought a whimper from Lance’s throat, and he pouted as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. He pressed his body closer, and Keith growled with a heavy huff of air.

“L-Lance-“

“Why aren’t you touching me?” He asked.

“I-I am-“

“Why aren’t you _fucking_ me?” He asked more pointedly as he dug his fingers in Keith’s hair. The heir pressed his lips together in a thin line.

“Lance, wait-“ before Keith could finish, he stopped when a pained sound came from the back of Lance’s throat. Suddenly, panic was in his lover’s eyes.

“Keith, it _hurts_ , I need you,” he whimpered.

“Shit, Lance, I-“ he cried again, and Lance was almost crawling on him. “ _Fuck_.”

     With that, Keith scooped Lance up and carried him to the bed. He was pressing kisses all over Keith’s neck searching for the comfort to his pain, and gasped as he was dropped on the sheets. His body flinched at the distance, but his pain was remedied again when Keith crawled over him. Lips attacked him next, and Lance instantly clung to his partner.

     Within a second, Lance’s clothes were torn in half. Keith ripped the shirt down the middle with his bare hands, and then proceeded to tear the pants off quite literally. With the peach fabric gone, Lance was left in longe white undergarments, and his shimmering body chain. Keith drank up the sight for a second before returning to his lover to ravish him.

     Lance moaned and rocked his hips up in a desperate attempt to relieve the heat building up inside him. He cried out when Keith held him still, and was rewarded with a hand on the front of his under garment. 

     Keith touched him and squeezed him and kissed him as he stroked Lance’s cock through his underwear. The man under him squirmed, and watching the chains move so gracefully with Lance’s lithe body was perfect. He continued to squeeze as he kissed Lance’s neck and nuzzled where his pulse was the strongest under his ear. Lance responded like a typical submissive would, but with an added layer of desperation.

     It occurred to Keith that this was the first time Lance had an aphrodisiac this strong. He could smell a hint of anxiety in his lover, and he wasn’t too far gone yet to not attempt to comfort him calmly. So he leaned down and let out a deep rumbling next to Lance’s ear and felt him melt underneath him. Keith smirked and felt pride in the fact that he could so easily put his lover at ease.

“Keith…” he breathed.

“What is it, baby?” Keith whispered and continued squeezing him. Lance moaned and wiggled his hips away from Keith’s hand.

“No…hurts…” he heaved. 

     Keith pulled one of Lance’s legs over his hip, understanding perfectly, and rubbed down his leg until he touched between his legs. The pressure alone seemed to leave him dissatisfied, and eventually the last layer of clothes was ripped off.

     Between the sounds Lance was making and his earnest notes, Keith was dangerously close to losing himself to the aphrodisiac.

     He growled and grabbed the bottle of oil on his night stand. Impatience got the best of him, and he poured the glistening liquid all over Lance’s chest. The prince gasped and arched his back. The oil looked gorgeous over the gold and his skin. It made his already glowing completion shimmer like a chandelier. Oil spread all over his body, and Keith couldn’t resist dragging his hand down Lance’s abdomen until he passed his dick and then slipped two fingers inside him.

     The sound that left Lance’s mouth was inhuman. His body felt like it a hundred pounds was lifted from it, and he could finally properly enjoy the pleasure Keith thrusted inside him. He moaned and groaned and moved his hips with Keith’s thick fingers.

“Oh…fuck…” his hands dug into the sheets behind him and bared his neck. Stretching it and leaving it exposed for his lover to admire.

     Keith was overwhelmed with the urge to mark Lance. There was always a subconscious urge to mark anything with two legs, but this urge was beyond intense. His body trembled, and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and sucking on Lance’s exposed neck.

     Lance gasped and then whimpered. More relief came when Keith’s teeth nipped at his neck. Something primal inside of him was screaming him on, begging for more as he moaned from the sensation.

     Keith curled his fingers inside him, and Lance cried out. It was all too much, and yet not enough at the same time. He wriggled under his dominant, and wanted to be pinned down and fucked hard. Keith growled and rubbed his cock against Lance’s thigh. The prince whined and tried to provide his lover with pleasure, but Keith merely held down his leg as he shoved a third finger inside him.

“Fuck…mmm…god, I wanna fuck you,” Keith growled.

“Do it! Please! I-I need it! Fee-feels s-so empty…pain…ah!” Lance begged for relieve, and Keith instantly rubbed oil on his cock before pushing in with one swift thrust.

     Lance screamed, his body practically sucking Keith in as he adjusted to his partners length. It barely took Keith a second before he started fucking Lance hard. His hips pounded into his lover and he possessively left soft marks all over his chest and neck. His hands gripped Lance’s hips possessively, and his there was nothing that could make him stop. He continued to fuck Lance until the man under him could no longer make an audible noise.

“A…Ke…fu…ah…” 

     That was the most Lance could say before a cry ripped from his throat. Keith reached between them and jacked Lance off as he felt his climax coming close. Lance instantly started to cum, and the hot liquid splashed across his chest. Keith sunk his teeth in Lance’s shoulder deep, and licked up the blood that started to spill.

     Lance’s reaction wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been because he was still experiencing the euphoria of his orgasm. He whimpered and reached up to tangle his fingers with Keith’s hair. They stayed there for a moment catching their breath before Keith pulled out. Lance frowned at the empty feeling and watched him as he moved back.

“How…how are you doing?” Keith asked. Lance cupped his face.

“Why did you pull out? It felt so good,” he whispered. Keith blushed and then felt Lance sit him down and crawl into his lap. “I still need you,” He whispered hotly.

     Keith groaned as Lance rubbed his ass against his cock. Despite just cumming, the aphrodisiac kept Keith harder longer. He moaned as Lance sank down on him and then started to bounce. The oil he dumped all over his body earlier was running down his chest and over the chains in streaks with his sweat, and Keith leaned forward to wrap his arms around Lance’s waist.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Keith rasped, his hands pulling back to settle on Lance’s moving hips. Lance moaned at the praise and shoved his hips down harder on Keith’s cock.

“Fuck me…baby, _please_ , fuck me harder,” Lance pleaded. 

     Keith gasped at the force Lance was using, but rocked his hips up regardless. His fingers dug into his hips, and he used his grip as leverage. The chains bounced with Lance, and it was hypnotizing to watch. His chest still glistened with oil all over him, and his desperate cries only got louder the faster he fucked himself on Keith’s cock.

     He couldn’t help it, Keith wanted to leave marks all over his beautiful body. The prince shouted when Keith leaned in and sucked harsh hickeys on his chest and collarbones and throat. His movements shoved Keith’s teeth against his skin, and bruised him even further. Sharp nails were digging into his hips, and Lance was almost scared of how much he loved it and went crazy over it.

“More…baby, more…fuck me, mark me, kiss me,” he rambled. Keith kissed his pulse and then started sucking again. Lance went crazy and moved his hips faster with vigor. “ _Yes!_  ‘M yours…all yours…”

“Mine…” Keith growled and left harsh scratches against Lance’s skin. Lance cupped his face and brought their lips together. He bit Keith’s lip and let out an almost animal like sound.

“Oh god…” Keith sighed as he came again inside his lover. Lance shivered at the feeling and his eyes rolled back with the pleasure of his mates cum filling inside him.

“Mmm…yes… _yes_ , holy…” he trailed off, his own orgasm hitting him as he rolled his hips on Keith’s cock.

     Keith started to lick at Lance’s mark on his shoulder, and the comforting rumbling he made earlier was back. Lance let out soft moans as his hot wet tongue lapped up his blood that started to ooze out again. He circled his hips again, and Keith paused to let out a louder growl. Lance couldn’t figure out if it was a warning or encouragement. He continued either way and leaned forward to kiss under his ear. He growled louder, and Lance moved his hips rougher.

“C’mon, baby…it’s starting to hurt again,” he told him. 

     Keith was stiff while Lance tried to seduce him again. He was already starting to lift his hips again and fucking himself once again on Keith’s length. It crossed his mind that it could be dangerous to do this. Looking at the hard expression across his lover’s face that flinch with pleasure every now and then didn’t look like he approved of Lance’s movements.

     Suddenly Lance was flipped around and shoved onto the mattress. He moaned and then wiggled his hips in the air. Cum rolled down his thighs, and before he could whimper about it Keith was shoving it back inside him.

“Keith! Ah! P-put it in me…I need you…feels so empty…hurts,” he cried. 

     Keith was quick to readjust his hips and penetrate him again. He was just as unforgiving and brutal with his pace as before. Their hips smacked together as Keith held Lance’s in place, and shoved them into his as he thrusted. Lance called out and moaned loudly, consumed by the obscene smacking sounds and sensations of lube and sweat rolling down his inner thighs. Keith ran his fingers over the chains and sapphires that adorned Lance’s back, and bit his lip so hard it drew blood. 

     It only took a few seconds for them to reach another climax in that position, and then Keith pushed Lance’s hips into the mattress and continued to take them to a fourth. It was then that they started to drift off to sleep, and passed out tangled up together.

     They didn’t sleep long. It was only a couple hours before Keith woke up to see Lance still sleeping curled up next to him. His precious partner laid perfectly undisturbed, and Keith couldn’t resist running his hand over his body. Lance stirred and then sighed as he pushed his hips back. Keith leaned over and started to press sweet kisses against nape. The kisses turned wet without Keith realizing it, and he was pleased to taste how oily Lance’s skin still was. His hips started to drag against Lance’s ass without realizing it, and before he knew it he was rubbing his hard cock between his lover’s cheeks.

“Mmm…Keith?” Lance moaned tiredly. 

     Keith gently bit his skin, and Lance gasped. His hips moved on their own accord, and Keith groaned at the stimulation. He didn’t even have to beg. Keith could sense his love’s tired desperation, and so he slowly guided his cock inside him. His ass was still wet and slick from their previous rounds, and the soft mewls from Lance’s mouth only proved how smooth it was.

“So much…” Lance whimpered.

     Keith kissed his back and slowly moved his hips. He gave his lover comforting squeezes all over his body, and decided to be gentle with his hips. Lance’s breathing was the most uneven it had been that night, his skin was burning up, and Keith’s mouth was either a blessing or a curse. His hands touched Lance up and down, and Lance has never been so overstimulated in his life. He didn’t know what the focus on, so his brain was just a jumble of “Fuck, that feels so _good_ ,”.

“Breathe, baby,” Keith whispered as he slowly circled his hips. Lance whimpered at the touch of his prostate, and immediately came.

“Mmm…I-I just came,” he announced. 

     Keith opened his eyes to see the liquid dripping on the sheets. He let out a shaky breath and continued to rut his hips. His arm tightened against Lance’s waist, and a growl built up in his chest.

“God…holy shit, Lance…” he heaved and had to force himself to look away from the mess he made. Lance twisted his torso and tried to bring Keith’s lips to his. They kissed, and Lance affectionately caressed his face.

“Let me turn. I wanna be facing you,” He requested. 

     Keith pulled away, and let Lance twist the rest of his body. He was inside his lover the entire time, and he groaned at the friction when Lance opened his legs.

     His body was simultaneously relaxed and tense at the same time. Tremors traveled up his body from his last orgasm, and his eyes blinked up at Keith lazily. The fire was still lit, and it brushed over Lance’s body and chains like a painting. He was a masterpiece below Keith, and the emperor-to-be wanted to frame him as he was.

“You look so wonderful,” Keith whispered softly. His heart was full as he said it, and it was overflowing when Lance melted under him with a smile.

“I’m a total mess,” he whispered back. Keith leaned down and kissed him on the lips briefly.

“My mess,” he pointed out and lovingly touched his face. Lance blushed and let his shaky hands touch down Keith’s chest. “My beautiful, hot mess,” he added with a smirk. Lance giggled and trailed his hands down to Keith’s abdomen.

“If you keep saying shit like that, I’m definitely going to fall in love with you,” he murmured. Keith’s heart was drowning at this point, and all he could do was stare at his fiancé and submerge himself in his emotions.

“I do love you,” he spoke softly, and his voice was dripping with pure affection and sincerity. Lance’s breath hitched, and he bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling.

“I…I think you almost killed me right there for a second,” he said. Keith laughed, and Lance laughed with him.

“There’s no pressure for you to say it back, but-“

“I love you,” Lance blurted. His cheeks were burning. “I mean…I love you…too,” he murmured shyly. Keith smiled wide at him.

“Yeah?”

“…Yeah, you…you make me feel safe and…a-and you respect me. You’re not trying to trap me here, and you…genuinely want me to be happy,” he said. Keith nodded.

“Yeah, I do.”

“So…I love you for that,” Lance concluded.

“I love you too,” Keith replied and then kissed him again. Lance sighed with contentment, and then pressed his forehead against Keith’s.

“Okay, now you can keep fucking me. This was going really good,” he said. Keith chuckled and nodded.

“Of course…”

     They came together again, and finally fell asleep together for the night. The tea had long worn off when they woke up, and Lance was stiff and sore as he stretched. Keith was still curled around him when he woke, and he ran his fingers through his hair until he woke up too. Lance smiled down at his mate when navy eyes flickered to life, and then leaned down to give Keith a kiss.

“Good morning,” he said. Keith smiled back at him.

“It is now,” he murmured. Lance nodded.

“It sure is…”

     Once Keith was awake, he helped Lance remove his chains. There were imprints left on his skin from where he laid on them, and Keith kissed every last inch. They bathed together in Keith’s personal bath chamber, and then got dressed together.

     While they were going through their rituals the previous day, the castle staff was also moving Lance’s stuff into Keith’s personal chambers. His clothing was the most of what they moved upstairs, but they also brought his bag of keepsakes his siblings gave him, and the gifts Keith had given him. Lance couldn’t help but feel happy to be officially moved into Keith’s room, and loved the experience of starting his day with his new mate.

     They made their way downstairs, and ate their breakfast together. Thace informed them that a ship was being prepared for them to visit Lance’s family, and Lance lit up when he heard that. After they ate they boarded the ship and sailed off to Altea.

     Lance smiled down at the water that hugged and kissed the boat. It’s flirtatious charm reminded him of when he first arrived at the Galra empire. He remembered mourning his loss for love, and couldn’t help but chuckle at how wrong he had been.

“What’s so funny?” Keith asked as he leaned his elbows on the edge of the boat. Lance looked up at his fiancé and shrugged.

“I’m just thinking,” he replied.

“About what?” Keith questioned as he reached out to caress Lance’s chin.

“About when I first got here. I wanted to hate you so bad, but…” he smiled as Keith continued his loving touches up his face. “…you made it very hard for me,” he said.

“Well, I knew from the moment I saw you that I wanted you,” Keith replied.

“You’re very stubborn,” Lance nodded.

“But so are you,” Keith argued playfully. Lance giggled and Keith moved closer.

“I’m only as stubborn as you are,” Lance replied.

“I’d argue otherwise,” Keith smirked and wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist. 

     The Prince slid his hands up Keith’s chest, and smiled as he felt the vibrations in his chest. His scent was almost lost in the sea salt, but Lance could still smell the subtle notes of contentment and affection Keith produced. He leaned in to give him a quick kiss, and pulled back with a smile.

“And your arguments would fail, because I’m right,” Lance said. Keith kissed him again.

“My argument is that you are as stubborn as you are beautiful, and you are very beautiful,” Keith murmured against his lips. Lance giggled and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not sure if that was a true compliment or not,” he said. Keith laughed with him and shook his head.

“No…are you excited to see your family again?” He asked out of the blue. Lance blinked, and then his smile widened. He nodded excitedly and cupped Keith’s face.

“Yes. Although, I wasn’t expecting to be so bruised and sore, I’m more than happy to see them,” he told his mate. Keith smiled softly.

“So…I made you happy?” His voice was gentle and loving, and Lance almost melted when he noticed how good and happy Keith’s scent was. He nodded.

“Yes…you made me very happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos. It means so much to me :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu:
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns  
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com  
> Insta: @lynnart1998


End file.
